Beyond the Ocean
by Flying Thunderbird
Summary: After tragedy strikes, Payson and Becca fight to regain their lives in London with the help of their grandmother. But even as they climb higher than ever before, there is always someone back home ready to do everything to bring them down. Payson/Sasha
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: After tragedy strikes, Payson and Becca fight to regain their lives in London with the help of their grandmother. But even as they climb higher than ever before, there is always someone back home ready to do everything to bring them down.**

 **This story has been completed for a while, but I struggled a lot with the editing. In the end I gave up and decided to publish it as it is.**

 **It is a short story of only eight chapters, and it is very fast passed, even faster than my usual rhythm.**

 **There will be heartbreak in the first chapter, but after that things will fall into a different pattern.**

 **Warning: This story contains a very persistent antagonist. I just want to say that I do not share any of the views of said character, nor do I have anything against any country here represented. This is just a story where the bad guy almost wins, and what you can do with the options left to you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing.**

* * *

Chapter 1 (Age 17 – June 2010)

I

"Payson Keeler, please proceed to the Principal's office. Payson Keeler, please proceed to the principal's office." The voice came through the speakers and Payson frowned, gathering her things from her table at the library, where she and Heather had been working on a project during a free period before lunch.

"Is everything alright?" Her friend asked, looking worried. "Is nothing to do with Ike again, is it?"

Payson shook her head. "I don't think so, I haven't seen him in a while."

Heather nodded. "I'll go with you and wait. We can get lunch after you find out what the matter is."

Agreeing with the idea, Payson fell into step beside the other girl, as they made their way to the Principal's office, where she was immediately invited into the room and asked to sit in front of said man's desk.

"Is everything alright sir? I hope I'm not in any trouble." She said, fidgeting a bit in her chair.

The Principal shook his head. "You're in no trouble Payson, but I have bad news, unfortunately." He sighed. "I'm sorry to say that your parents were in a car accident, on their way to Denver. They are both in the Hospital"

She felt her stomach drop. "Are they ok!?" She asked, getting up.

"We don't have any more information. We advise you to make your way to the Hospital. We can call you a taxi if you need it?" The Principal asked.

She politely refused and left the room after the Principal had given her his well wishes, immediately striding over to Heather.

"My parents are in the Hospital. Car accident." She rushed out, grabbing her bag from the seat beside her friend. "Can you drive me?"

Heather paled. "Of course. Let's go!"

* * *

"Excuse me!" She shouted for the third time. "I need information. My parents were in a car accident. The Hospital called my school."

The harried nurse sitting at the desk looked up from her papers and gave her a tired sighed.

"I'm sorry darling, there is a lot of people coming into the emergency room right now. Can you tell me their names?"

Payson was relieved that she had finally found someone to help.

"Kim and Mark Keeler"

The nurse, Carol Davies according to her tag, entered the names in her computer and clicked on an infinite number of buttons.

"Your dad is in surgery. Ward A.3." She said.

"And my mom?" Payson asked, anxious for the answer. Surgery was bad, right? Or well, it could just be a broken leg. Nothing life threatening at all.

"I'm sorry darling. I can't find her in the system. But I'll try to find out from the first response teams. Maybe she went to the Hospital in Denver." Payson nodded and thanked her. "Please wait here in the waiting room. When your dad comes out of surgery a doctor will come here to give you the news."

Biting her lip, Payson went to sit with Heather.

"Any chance in getting to someone at the meet?" She asked her friend.

Her parents had been going to Denver to watch Becca at a regional meet. Her sister had left Boulder earlier in the morning with Marty and the rest of the junior girls, so the team could warm up and test the equipment.

"No, Marty isn't answering. No one on the list you gave me is answering the phone."

Payson sighed, before accepting her phone back from Heather. "I'll call my grandmother first. I only have the one grandparent and she should know about it."

She was just turning off the call, when nurse Carol came back. "Payson?" The woman said gently.

"Yes?" She asked, feeling her stomach turn.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but your mom was killed on impact. I promise she didn't suffer at all."

She felt her world flip upside down.

* * *

"Mr. Tanner? It's Payson." She said on the phone, once more brushing her tears away with her hands. "I've tried to call everyone at the meet, but no one picks up."

"Payson, hello. It sounds like you're crying Is everything alright?"

"My parents were in a car accident on their way to Denver." She said through her tears. "My mom didn't make it. My dad is in surgery. Can someone get Becca?"

The stunned silence on the other side was interrupted by her sniffling.

"Of course. I'll take care of it. Be strong Payson, your dad will be ok."

He hung up after a few more false reassurances that everything would be ok.

To her left Heather held her hand, her own tears falling down her face, and she called her grandmother again, to tell her that her only daughter was dead.

* * *

"Payson!" Her sister came running, a pair of compression shorts put over her leotard and hands full of chalk. Payson got up and hugged her tightly.

It seemed that the tears that had finally stopped, decided to start all over again.

"Is it true about mom?" Becca asked between tears. Payson nodded, hugging her sister again.

Steve Tanner came over with Becca's gym bag, and put it down beside her chair.

"You girls sit tight. I'll find out everything I can." He said, going over to the emergency station and starting to talk to the nurses there.

The three of them sat waiting for what seemed like hours. Eventually more people started coming in. Heather's parents came and gave their sympathies. Her mother brought some sandwiches for them, but Payson and Becca could only nibble. Payson's throat felt tight and it was hard to swallow.

Marty came too and sat with them, saying how sorry he was for their mom, but how sure he was that their dad would be ok.

Payson felt like screaming at all of them. How could they be so sure that her dad would be fine! Mr. Tanner had managed to get information that her dad was actually very injured. He had internal bleeding for god's sake!

* * *

Finally, long after night had fallen, the doctors came out.

"I'm very sorry girls. We did all we could, but he didn't make it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Age 17 – September 2010)

London was a very busy city. And it was huge. It took a long time before Payson started feeling any measure of comfort in the noisy city, after being so used to quiet Boulder.

After they left the Hospital, they had stayed two days at Mr. Tanner's house, with him and Lauren, who had been extremely sympathetic, until their grandmother had arrived from London.

Grandma Nancy had been terribly sad about their mom, as was expected, but had squared her tiny shoulders and gotten to work arranging the funeral and legal papers to take Payson and Becca's custody, as their last living relative. She had taken care of the house and all her parents belongings too, selling everything the girls didn't want to keep and paying off the mortgage.

Payson was incredibly grateful for everything she had done. Considering how hard everything had been in those days.

Now, two months after the funeral, it was finally September, and that meant that Payson was back at school, and Becca had decided to join her.

Payson was worried. She knew that her sister blamed herself for their parents' deaths because they had been driving to Denver to watch her meet. Payson had tried to convince her otherwise, but had been unsuccessful.

Her sister hadn't touched any gymnastics equipment since that day, and Payson was worried that she might fall into a funk that would be very hard to get back from.

School in the UK followed a different structure, so they had been entered into an international school that followed a more Americanized style. Payson was grateful and she knew that Becca was too. She already had enough problems getting used to school again, to put up with a completely different system on top of it.

"We're home!" She said to her grandma, as she and her sister got in and dropped her shoes at the entrance.

"How was your day?" Grandma asked from the kitchen.

"It was ok" Becca said, smiling softly. "the tube is still strange, though."

Grandma laughed. "You'll get used to it, I promise!" She pointed at some papers. "That is for you Payson."

"What is it?" She asked, pulling the papers to her and reading, before raising her eyes in surprise.

It was information about a back surgery. In fact, it was personalized information considering her situation.

"How..." She asked, dumbfounded.

Her grandmother smiled. "It's a surgery for you. They say if you take it, you have very good chances of competing again."

Payson smiled and ran to hug her grandmother. "Thank you! Thank you!" She laughed.

She heard the kitchen door close gently, and turned to see that her sister had left.

Sighing, she stepped away from her grandmother. "I better go check that out."

(X)(X)

She opened the door to her sister's room and found her laying on her bed. Gently, she went in and sat beside her.

"Are you mad that I want to go back to gymnastics?" She asked, biting her lip in worry.

Becca shook her head. "No, you should do it. You were born for gymnastics, Pay. And you love it. Mom and Dad would be proud."

Payson sighed. "They would be proud of you too. You know?"

Her sister shook her head again. "They would be here if it wasn't for me" She murmured.

Payson laid down beside her. "You know that isn't true. Mom would probably have been going to the meet even if you weren't in it. She was a manager at the Rock. And dad would have gone to keep her company. You can't think like this Becca! You love the Gym as much as I do!"

She felt her sister sigh.

"Please promise to think about coming back as well."

Becca nodded. "Alright. I'll think about it."

(X)(X)

It was another month before Payson was given the go ahead to start training. It didn't make sense to go right ahead to gymnastics, when her endurance and strength was shot to hell. So, she got a gym membership and started putting in the hours needed on the bike and the treadmill, to get back into shape.

Her physical therapist also suggested ballet and yoga as a very low impact activity that would help her regain her flexibility, and she begrudgingly accepted the advice. She soon shut up about wasting time on them when the results showed quickly.

As soon as the doctors gave the go ahead, she went back to homeschooling, and was surprised, two days later, when her sister joined her on the gym, choosing the treadmill beside her.

"What are you doing?" Payson asked, surprised.

"Well, I can't do tricks if my abs are like jelly..." Becca said with a wink.

Payson squealed in glee at her sister's words.

"You were right. Mom would be supper mad that I was slacking off." Her sister said, a small smile on her face.

"She would." Payson agreed with a nod, and he own smile.

They ran for a while. Before Becca suddenly turned to Payson. "You know what? We should make a video blog about your comeback to elite Gymnastics. The public would totally love it."

Payson rolled her eyes. "You mean _our_ return" She corrected.

Becca shrugged. "Well, yeah. But you're the senior, everyone will want to know about you, not me. It could be inspiration for yourself, and to others!"

Payson looked at her sister's expectant face and sighed. She really didn't want to waste time making videos, but she had to admit that she wanted to spend more time with Becca.

"Tell you what. You make it videos about the two of us, and not just me, and you got a deal"

Becca whooped in victory, pumping a fist in the air, before bringing it down when other people in the gym turned around to look at her. "You won't regret it. I swear!" She said, lowering her voice. "I'm gonna get my phone so we can get videos of us training!

Payson snorted. She very much doubted it.

(X)(X)

"Welcome everyone, to the first video of 'The Keeler Sisters!" Becca said to the camera, after making sure that it showed most of the small room in her grandmother's house that they had adapted to use as a yoga/ballet/flexibility training room. "We are baaack!" She added dramatically.

Beside her, Payson couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry to burst your bubble little sis, but we are not actually back yet. We are on the road to being back."

Becca rolled her eyes. "Semantics. Way to ruin a great opening." She poked Payson's side, making her older sister yelp.

"Anyway" Becca started again. "As some of you may know, we have been out of the gymnastics world for a while. Payson had a very serious injury that ended up needing surgery." She explained, raising a mock x-ray.

"And then, as you may have heard, our parents passed away, and we moved in with our grandmother in London, so Becca hasn't been training at all these last couple of months" Payson explained, trying to gloss over the months of hurt and self recrimination.

"So, Pay was just given the go ahead to start training again, and she convinced me to get back as well" Becca announced. "So, we decided that…"

"SHE decided, and then she convinced me" Payson explained to the camera.

Becca waived away her sister's words and smiled. "Anyway, we decided that we would share with all of you our journey to get back in shape."

Payson nodded. "Now don't forget that we are not doing gymnastics yet. We are way out of shape, so we are basically doing cardio and weights at a local gym, plus some other activities that you will be able to see soon!"

"So, here you have our first day at the local gym club!" Becca stated.

The camera cut there, and the video went on to show the two sisters on a treadmill or a bike, on a spinning class with other people, talking to a personal trainer and lifting weights.

"And that's it for today! Stay tuned, for our next video!" Becca said, waving goodbye for the camera.

(X)(X)

1,248 views; 409 likes; 4 dislikes.

[Xena_123] OMG! Payson Keeler is coming back! Get well soon!

[Gymnastics_fanboy] She's not back yet. Don't get too excited. I bet she will flop on her first meet.

[devil_gym] Gymnastics_fanboy you're a troll. Payson, I wish you the best!

[Fiona Lane] Just because they try to get back to gymnastics doesn't mean they will make it. With her injury on top of it, I bet she will never make the Olympics.

[Marc Ball] I hope both girls are successful on their sport, so they can show idiots like you that if you work for it you can make it.

[Lana Rey] I'm sorry about your parents. I wish all the best to your family.

[Xena_123] Fiona Lane So what if they don't make it to the Olympics? At least they gave it their all! I bet you never even left your couch!

(X)(X)

The camera showed a ballet studio, before dropping to the ground and showing the feet of many dancers.

"First position everyone!"

A soothing music started playing in the background as the dancer's legs and feet moved along the positions asked for by the teacher.

A new scene showed Payson and Becca doing yoga in a studio at the gym they now frequented. Another showed them in a cardio spin class.

Finally, they were in a pool, arms and legs furiously beating against the water.

"Thanks for watching how our second week of training went, everyone." Said Becca, as her face appeared at the end of the video. "As you can see, me and Pay are trying to broaden our training exercises within the limitations she has because of her recovery. So now we are doing a lot of fun stuff!"

"Please like and subscribe to keep up with our training!" Payson said at the end.

(X)(X)

2,504 views; 400 likes; 3 dislikes

[Lana Rey] I want more! Keep working and I hope to see you soon at a meet.

[Marc Ball] keep up the good work!

[Xena_123] I hope to see the two of you at nationals next year, since Becca will also be sixteen next year. It would be awesome!

(X)(X)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Big Shout Out to "Blah678" for reviewing the story! Thank you to all those who favorited or followed.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. I will try to update every other day, since the story is finished, and I don't think I will be incorporating any new scenes, unless you guys ask me for one.**

* * *

Chapter 3 (age 17 – Set/Oct/Nov 2010)

"Hi everyone!" Becca said, waving to the camera as she and Payson walked down the road. "We have last minute news!"

"I just got the ok from my doctors to do high impact training!" Payson said, her excitement coming to the surface.

"So, after a whole month and a half of getting into physical shape, we now have to find ourselves a gym!" Becca said, skipping a bit down the sidewalk.

"See you guys soon with more news!"

* * *

Grandma had once more surprised Payson and Becca with her efficiency. While they were hitting the gym 6 hours a day and spending their free time making and editing videos, grandma had dug into her contacts and found a gymnastics coach for them. And not just any coach but one of the legendary ones, Nicolai Balan himself.

Their first meeting with him had gone extremely well, with Payson barely managing to keep her enthusiasm in check.

What had followed had been two days of intense training where Nicolai had only let them do the most basic moves, making them repeat themselves time and time again.

"You want to know why the US is almost never on the top of the medals scoring board as a team, girls?" Nicolai asked, his accent almost nonexistent after all his years in Britain.

Becca grunted from where she had fallen in a heap on the mat, but Payson raised her head to look at her new coach.

"All power, and no attention to artistry." He said, shaking his head. "What good does it do to ram your way through your routines, when the judges can see that you lack finesse, and poise, and gentle control? Is it more impressive to slam through the wall, or to gracefully jump over it, huh?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

Payson frowned. "I would say they are both impressive, but I can understand what you are saying, but I have always been a power gymnast... The moves always came easy and it just seems to be a waste of time to focus on artistry when I can get the difficulty points elsewhere."

Nicolai shook his head. "You're still thinking like before your injury. We have already talked about this. You have grown during your break and your body is different now. Many of those moves might not come easy now. You have to get to know your body all over again, and this is the best approach for that."

She sighed, but nodded in agreement.

Becca raised her hand and waved to get the attention of her coach and sister. "What about me? I don't have that problem." She asked, a slight whine in her voice.

Nicolai chuckled. "You, young woman, have a habit of losing valuable points on your execution score. So, you certainly need these exercises to help you correctly relearn your moves to avoid all those small, but costly, mistakes"

Becca groaned.

"No worries though!" Nicolai stated cheerfully. "We have already spoken about this, but we have time and patience. You will see. I will have the two of you ready to petition for the US National team by the beginning of the Gymnastics season in March."

* * *

4,908 views; 800 likes; 8 dislikes.

[Xena_123] OMG! Your last video was amazing! I'm so glad your training with Nicolai Balan! He will get you to where you need to be!

[Fiona Lane] Looks painful to me! All those exercises must kill you slowly

[gymnastics_geek] Fiona Lane You're an idiot! No pain, no gain.

[devil_gym] AllTheTrols You're all idiots. Can't wait for the Keelers to come back to US gymnastics.

[Xena_123] devil_gym Yeah, you guys will never beat those Chinese midgets with the team you have now.

[crazy_for_gold] Their coach is awesome. Is he like, famous? I'm super impressed that they used different sports to get back into shape! I had no idea it could take that that long to get a six pack! :o

[MaryHaden] He was Sasha Belov's coach.

[crazy_for_gold] Should I know who Sasha Belov is...?

[devil_gym] Have you been living under a mat? He was the most medaled athlete in the 2000 Olympics with 4 golds! He then coached the Romanian team to 6 medals in 2004! After that he decided to retire and no one has heard much about him.

[crazy_for_gold] To bad that guy retired then. It would be awesome if the KeelerSisters where coached by two legendary men!

* * *

"Alright girls, break for lunch and then go to ballet. Ask Miss Viola for the music she selected for your floors. I want to get the choreographer on them." Nicolai said. "When you get back in the afternoon we will focus on bars."

The two girls nodded and said their goodbyes, waving to the other girls in the gym.

Nicolai's gym accepted both girls and boys, but during training hours they were to keep to their own apparatus and not distract the others. Nicolai didn't care what they did outside his gym, but inside he was King and everyone fallowed the rules or there would be hell to pay!

Payson like the strict environment. The absence of drama on the mat, or around a water cooler – in Nicolai's gym boys and girls had different water fountains in opposite ends of the gigantic room, and you went for the other one at your own risk – was welcome, since it helped her focus, and it had showed in her progress.

For Becca it was indifferent. She liked to gossip about cute boys with the other girls, but she had never been the one to be looking for boyfriends in the gym. The fact that there were punishments for distractions had helped keep her sister focused however, which was a plus in Payson's book.

"I still can't believe in the results from Worlds. What the hell happened with Kaylie? She totally flopped during team finals and then she didn't even medal during the All-around." Becca said, referring to the gymnastics world championships that were taking place during the week.

Payson frowned as she remembered the competition they had watched the night before. "I don't understand either. Maybe she was sick? Our messages lately have been very generic. The only one who tells me anything about the gym is Lauren, and that's usually to complain about something."

World Champions could be going better for the USA girls team. They had only gotten a bronze on the team finals after Kaylie had fallen on her beam, and a silver on the All-Around for Kelly Parker. Kaylie had announced that she had opted out of the floor final due to medical advice, so now most hopes where on Lauren for a medal on beam, and Emely and Andrea Conway on bars.

"Let's hope she will get better then." Becca said, shaking her head. "And that the other girls can get us some more hardware."

Payson hummed in agreement, as they made their way down the stair to the tube.

* * *

"You should come and visit at least. See the sights, visit old friends you have been missing..." Nicolai said to his phone, while observing the gym from the window in his office. "Living alone in the middle of nowhere is not good for your mental health you know!"

A chuckle came from the other side. "I know all your schemes, Nicolai! The minute I touch London soil you will be finding an excuse to get me in the gym."

Nicolai laughed unashamedly. "You know me well! But seriously, I have a couple of girls, sisters actually, that will be 19 and 16 in 2012 that I think will make it."

"Really? You know that getting in the UK team is one thing. Actually making it to the Olympic podium is another" The voice was trying to appear nonchalant, but he could recognize a hint of interest there.

Nicolai snorted. "I'm not that old, I know how things work." He admonished. Idiot boy, thought he knew everything. "They are not for the British team. They're American."

"Really" The voice repeated, surprise in his voice. "And they are good enough to make it there? Well Nicolai, you have found a treasure map!"

Nicolai grinned. "I just need my Pirate captain to lead them to the treasure! How about it? Ready to come give them a look?"

The man on the other side snorted. "Good shot, but I'm not tempted."

Nicolai laughed. "I'll bring you back one day soon. You can expect videos in your e-mail inbox!"

* * *

"Hey guys! How are you all" Payson greeted the camera, with Becca waiving from the back. "This was a montage of our training this week!"

"Since the World Championships just ended, we would like to congratulate all the American athletes who medaled this year! Congratulations!" The two sisters clapped and fist pumped for the camera.

"Right now, we are going to show you another, very important part of being a Gymnast. Our diet!" Payson said.

"That's right! We have to keep our eye on the calories we take in so that..."

* * *

5,285 views; 1000 likes; 4 dislikes

[Xena_123] Yay! Another video! I love you guys so much!

[Fiona Lane] that cooking stuff was actually pretty helpful.

[gymnastics_geek] Fiona Lane You had something nice to say! OMG, the world is ending!

[crazy_for_gold] It's nice that they congratulated the US gymnasts but come on! Can you believe this years results! WTF happened to Kaylie Cruz? She totally choked!

[Laura Ortiz] I think she was sick.

[crazy_for_gold] Is that what they are calling it these days?

[Gabriela Darlin] It really was a terrible result. At least we got medals in every event except floor. Hopefully they get to the top next year.

[Sarah Green] If Payson gets on the team next year, she will Rock the Bars and Floor, no problem. She seems to be really getting there in her training.

[crazy_for_gold] Who would have imagined before nationals that Tanner would be one of our best gymnasts this year with a silver on beam? The gymnastics world is crazy. I mean, I expected Parker to medal on Vault, but who thought that Kmetko would scrape that Bronze on Bars in the end?

* * *

Nicolai smirked as he dragged the two video files into the email he had been composing.

He was sending is old friend a Christmas gift in the form of plane tickets for January and videos to keep himself entertained until then.

If he knew the other man well, he wouldn't be able to resist watching, and that would be enough to put him on that flight to good ol England.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy this one!

Reviews are always welcome! :)

* * *

Chapter 4 – December 2010-February 2011

Sasha brushed his hand through his hair, wondering when his self-control had gone out of the window.

Two days ago was Christmas, and as was now usual for him, he had spent the day on his own, fishing, only taking the time to send a couple of reply messages to the few friends he had stayed in contact with. Until he received Nicolai's massage, that was.

"Check your email my ass" He groaned, bumping his head against the notebook he had been writing in.

Nicolai, the bastard, had probably predicted this. He would have known that Sasha wouldn't be able to resist. He was too curious about Nicolai's mysterious American gymnasts. So, he had double clicked and been presented with someone he had believed to be out of the sport for good.

Payson Keeler.

Rising from the ashes like a bloody phoenix.

He found himself watching the video of her training again and again. She didn't have complete routines yet, but he could see where elements would come together. Her floor music was good, and her interpretation was the best he had ever seen her do. But he felt like there was still something missing. Like she could do _more_.

Even though he had basically exiled himself from the world, he had never stopped watching his favorite sport. It was too much a part of him, too in his blood, for him to just stop altogether.

He had seen her fall during the US nationals, had been heartbroken to see such an amazing athlete be cut out of the gymnastics world like that. To see her now, after what must have been a grueling recovery, was truly inspiring.

He sighed, looking back at the notebook in front of him. His fingers had itched to put his ideas into paper before he forgot them, and the five full pages had been the result. It wasn't all about Payson. Oh, no. Two of those pages were dedicated to young Becca. Such a promising young girl. At fourteen the girl was shaping up to a possible Olympic team contender.

He bit the top of his pen, looking back at the rest of Nicolai's present on his open email.

Should he...

* * *

"Happy New Year Grandma!" Payson and Becca chorused as the Big Ben sounded the twelve strokes of midnight, and the fireworks started to light up the sky.

"Happy new year girls!" The older woman said, smiling. "I still can't believe you two convinced me to come out here in this cold!

Becca laughed. "Come on, we can't spend New Year's Eve at home when there is a show like this right here!" She snapped a photo with her camera, before turning it around in her hand. "Let's take a picture of ourselves!"

The three smiled at the camera, making sure to take multiple shots in case some of them were bad.

"I can't wait until they figure out how to put good cameras on the back and front of phones. This would be so much easier!" Becca complained, checking out the pictures she had just taken.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Becca greeted the camera.

"We hope you enjoyed our New Year's pictures on our last video!" Payson said, saluting the camera with a smile.

"We have awesome news!" Becca said excitedly. "Two days ago, was January eight, and that means that Payson here is officially an adult in the UK!" She whooped for the camera, and patted Payson on the back.

"Thanks" Payson said, smiling.

Becca beamed. "So here is a special video about Payson's birthday!"

* * *

"So first of all, happy birthday Payson!" Becca whispered excitedly, being followed by the other girls circling the two sisters around the camera.

"Right now, we are in the lobby of our gym, so we can't make a lot of noise. This are our friends from the Gym. Jess, Ella and Kate!" Becca introduced, while the three girls waved and said hello.

A figure passed behind them and Becca took no time in grabbing him and directing the camera accordingly. Payson sighed, pitying the man now caught by Hurricane Rebecca.

"And this is our fantastic, amazing coach, Nicolai! Say hi to our viewers, coach!"

Nicolai, bless his soul, decided to play along and dipped his head in way of greeting.

"You girls get out of here! I've already kicked you out for the day!" He said, in a good mood.

The girls said they goodbyes and proceeded to make their way to the bowling place they wanted to meet at, Becca's camera recording everything to prosperity.

* * *

6,780 views; 1146 likes; 1 dislikes

[laracroft] uau! Who knew Payson Keeler could bowl?

[gymnastics_geek] laracroft gymnasts are awesome like that! ;)

[crazy_for_gold] of course she can bowl! She is our golden girl!

* * *

"Oh. My. God. Is that Sasha Belov?" Jess whispered to Payson from her right, as they were both doing cool down stretches on the mat. In a gym where Nicolai was King, you did not carelessly announce you were distracted.

Payson raised her head, and felt her mouth hang open at the handsome man standing next to Nicolai near the vault runway.

"It is!" she whispered back excitedly. "You think he is here to coach?"

Jess sighed. "A girl can dream. Have you seen that ass?" She said winking.

Payson chuckled, and return the wink. Sasha Belov _was_ an incredibly attractive man.

* * *

"What did you think?" Nicolai asked, after a tight hug and vigorous back slaps in greeting. "Don't think I didn't see you lurking behind the office window since after lunch. Uh. Where you got those thug like tendencies I will never know."

Sasha shrugged unapologetically. He had arrived that afternoon and had gone straight to the gym. He had decided to be as discreet as possible in order to get a real feel on the athletes. It had been a good choice, considering the looks he was getting from both the men and woman.

He had been suitably impressed with the caliber found in Nicolai's gym. Not that he had ever even contemplated the thought that Nicolai would ever run an inefficient or subpar program, but most often than not, no matter how good a coach was, it was up to the athletes to lift themselves into greatness.

This cycle Nicolai had a good group. He had already spied two males that looked like shoe ins to the British team. One on the all-around and as a floor specialist, and another as a horse specialist – doing some incredible, crazy shit. There were also a couple of other young men that seemed to be on the verge of something.

The girls were another thing. Payson and Becca stood above everyone else. The strength of the American programmed showed in them. Other than them, a couple of other girls might make it into the British team. He was a realist after all, and he had no problem admitting that compared to the US, it was relatively easy to get into the British team.

"There is a desk with your name on it, in that office you seem to like" Nicolai said, bringing his attention back to the conversation.

He snorted. "And do what?"

Nicolai smirked, like a cat that had gotten the canary. "What you came here to do of course!" He said jovially, patting him on the back when Sasha choked on air at the announcement. "You take the girls, I'll keep the boys. I was never good at making choreography and music choices anyway, and you have experience. We can divide the profit according to the number of athletes on either side."

Sasha cleared his throat. "What? This is your gym!" He said incredulous. Nicolai had been bugging him to join him in London for a while – or, well, since he left Romania after 2004 really – but to offer him basically half of his profit?

Nicolai snorted. "Uh. Does it look like I'm getting younger here?" He shook his head. "Who do you think is getting this old place when I finally kick it? Better get used to it now."

Sasha could only blink, before he found himself back in the office, a contract in front of him waiting to be signed.

"I didn't come here for this." He almost winced at the lame excuse.

"Yes, you did. You came because of Payson. Becca too, but mostly Payson."

Sasha sighed. Damn the old man, but he was right. Just two hours ago his eyes ah followed the blond young woman from one apparatus to the next, watching her execute her routines, taking note of improvements needed in certain moves and appreciating the sheer perfection in others. Payson was inspiring. Not only had she surpassed her injuries, something he had never managed to do, but she possessed this aura around her that pulled him in like a magnet.

He rubbed his hand through his hair, before turning to Nicolai. "You still ow me a dinner, if I recall."

Nicolai smirked. "We can go celebrate your new job then."

* * *

"Can you believe it, Becca? It's Sasha Belov!" Payson was so excited she felt like she could almost burst.

The last few months had been extremely difficult, filled with tragedy and heartbreak, but lately new opportunities had started to appear, and things had been looking up.

She'd had surgery, Becca had started to _live_ again and she felt like they were closer than ever. Then they had started training with a living legend, who was helping make so many of their dreams come true, and for the first time in many years she actually felt like she belonged. They were making new friends that shared their passion, focus and ambition.

For more that Payson cherished the friends she had in Boulder, she and Emily had never really gotten very close, and Lauren and Kaylie had never truly understood her drive. Oh sure, they understood that she wanted to make it to the Olympics, but they didn't get why she needed to focus and always work extra hours. In some aspect they were too naïve, believing they could make it with regular effort and work-out hours. She hoped they had learnt something from the last World Championships.

In Nicolai's gym it was different. The next Olympics were in London, and that meant that every athlete in the country was pumping up for a spot and a medal. Every single girl in the gym was arriving as early as possible, and staying until Nicolai kicked them out. The number of girls vying for a spot on the National team was smaller than in the USA, but that didn't mean the fight was any easier. Both Jess and Ella were usual National team members, and were working incredibly hard to help qualify the British team to the Olympics at the next world championships. They always spoke animatedly about how proud they would be if they could qualify cleanly, without having to go to the Olympic test event, and most importantly, without having to use the organizer's spot.

Payson had been humbled. Back in the US everyone took the team qualifying to the Olympics for granted. The girls just focused on their own chances of making said team. Here it was different. Almost none of the girls in the gym expected a team medal, but they wanted to qualify and achieve the best result possible in last few decades, and worked to get there.

She would be lying if she said she didn't admire Sasha Belov. He had a way of making routines that perfectly fitted each athlete, bringing out the very best of their capabilities. With him involved, she felt like her chances of making it were even greater.

"It's amazing!" Becca agreed. "And he is kind of cute" She smiled up at Payson.

"Uh, you heard Jess and I? I might be more relaxed about boy talk than I was before, but I'm not interested in dating, you now that." Payson said, grimacing.

Becca rolled her eyes.

"Come on Pay! Dating is not the end of the world if the guy understands your commitments! You know Ella is dating that James guy in the gym, and she was fifth on bars at worlds! She has no problem balancing her personal life with gym life. Nicolai doesn't mind either. As long as your performance doesn't drop, he doesn't care about what we do outside the gym!"

Payson shook her head. "Either way, Sasha is our coach now, and we shouldn't speak like this about him"

Becca snorted. "Who cares! We're in Europe Pay!" She laughed, hitting her sister lightly on the shoulder. "Lots of athlete-coach relationships around here. Besides, you're an adult, you can date whoever you want!" Becca's face was suddenly filled with surprise. "Wait I just remembered that you can drink alcohol at eighteen here! You should totally try vodka! Or absinth! Wait, no! Try martini like, Bond, James Bond. We're in England after all.

Payson shook her head, but laughed as her sister started naming drinks she should try.

* * *

"Hi everyone! We hope you enjoyed those training shots! We have been filming some training sessions inside the gym for a while, but we haven't really introduced everyone yet. So, let's take a small tour!" Payson said, before turning the camera around.

"Let's start with the coaches. This is Mady." Payson winked to the woman who waved and said hi to the camera. "And right here is King Nicolai"

Nicolai huffed. "Cheeky girl! Get out of here!"

Payson laughed. "And this is our new coach Sasha. You've only been coaching here for a month. What do you think. Is it good to be back?"

Sasha shook his head, before giving her a smile. "It's great to be back. I missed London actually." He frowned slightly. "Where will this video go?"

"To the Keeler Sister's YouTube channel! Thanks Sasha!" After Sasha waved his goodbyes, Payson made her way to the next coach. "This is Jack from the outback! Tell us, how does an aussie end up in London?"

* * *

6,143 views; 1437 likes; 3 dislikes

[Emma_Shore] OMG! OMG! It's Sacha Belov!

[gymnastics_geek] Emma_Shore His name is actually _Sasha_ Belov

[crazy_for_gold] Who cares! It's Sasha Belov!

[Xena_123] Payson will slay it next Nationals!

[Clara_Mendez] Our girls will be awesome!

* * *

"That was great Payson. You're getting hang of your new routine incredibly fast." Sasha said, watching Payson pick up her bottle from beside the bars.

"It's still not good enough. The release could be better and the dismount is rubbish. I would get so many deductions on it I might as well just jump off" She scoffed, brushing her stray hairs out of her face and leaving a chalk line on her forehead.

Sasha smiled softly at the sight. Payson was an amazing athlete. She was any coaches dream, always wanting to go further, train harder, but still knowing her limits and the importance of an outside life.

He had once asked her how she had learned to cultivate such a great balance between her private life and her gym commitment. Her answer had been that her injury had been her teacher, opening her eyes to the importance of everyone and everything in her life.

"What?" Payson asked looking at him confused.

Sasha shook his head. "Nothing. You got chalk on your forehead" He reached down to lightly brush the white powder away from her face, making her blush slightly. "There, done" He said, smiling softly, before catching himself and stepping back.

What was he doing? Was he just flirting with his gymnast? Well, Payson was an incredible person. Extremely mature and motivated, but she was still very young. And his gymnast.

Clearing his throat, he tried to get back to business. "Your dismount will get there in no time. And as for your release, considering the pace you are getting things down, it will be golden by the end of the week. Let's get you on Beam for now. I want to see your mount."

He watched her go and wondered when he had started to notice the contrast between her skin tone and her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited, and to my awesome reviewers.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter Five – February 2011 to April 2011

Sasha stepped out of the front of the line running around Hyde Park to take position by the bench they were using as a finish line, and let the athletes pass him by as they continued on their lap.

The first to arrive were predictably the older boys.

"Get ready to go again." Sasha said, taking note of their times.

"What? Sasha, man, we just ran 2 laps!" James, a horse specialist whined.

At that moment, Payson got in, taking a deep breath and grabbing a bottle of water from the bench. Sasha noticed all the young men taking notice of her form as she brought the bottle to her lips, and had to resist the urge to punch some heads.

"What's the time?" She asked, but didn't give him a chance to respond before taking his hand in hers to bring the stop watch in his hand to face her. Sasha swallowed at the heat of her hand in his.

What was his life turning into, when a touch got him flustered? God, he wasn't a teenager anymore.

"Dam!" She cursed, apparently not happy with what she saw, even though she had been the fastest woman on the track, even faster than some men. "I'm going again."

And with that she had dumped the water bottle and was running out again.

He turned to the young men with a smirk, proud and with a little sense of revenge. "That, is how a champion acts. Apparently, the ladies want those medals more than you do." When the guys seemed to be too slow to get it he turned his smirk into a scowl. "Are you guys going to book it or are you going to be eyeballing the next girl that gets in?"

That got the young men out of his sight fast enough.

At least he could still intimidate easily enough.

(X)(X)

"Payson, Becca! Could the two of you come here?" Sasha called, from the door that led to the trainer's offices.

Payson exchanged a glance with her sister as they made their way there, wondering what they could want to talk about.

"Sit down girls, everything is fine." Nicolai said from behind his desk. While Sasha was leaning against the wall.

The girls sat on the chairs in front of the desk, as Nicolai rummaged in the pile of papers in front of him.

"We got you here because we need some signatures from you and your grandmother" Sasha said. "It's time to start the process for petitioning to the National team for you Payson. And for Becca we need to fill the paperwork to put you down as an athlete training abroad. It can take a few months to process so it's easier to do everything now."

Payson felt elation fill her. "You think I'm ready to petition?" She asked.

Sasha smile at her and she had to control herself not to blush. That smile was dangerous.

"You are more than ready. With the routines you have right now the only person in the world who can give you trouble is Gengi Cho."

She smiled back. "God, I can't wait to start competing again. Do you think the petition will get through before Jessolo?" She asked, excited.

The coaches and her sister laughed. "Maybe, but don't get your hopes up."

She nodded and payed attention as Becca asked about her chances at her last Junior nationals and got assurances from her coaches that she was a virtual shoe in for an all-around gold medal, if she kept up the good work on her routines.

Payson chuckled, agreeing with their coaches. "Honestly Becca, you would probably medal on Bars at the senior nationals with the routine your training if you got good scores on your execution! You've been doing amazing."

And she had. Becca had fought against her slight depression at her parents passing, and the gym had been a place where she felt like all her problems melted away. Payson felt the same way. The result was the rising DOD of their routines and the higher execution scores they were able to put forth.

The blasted Ballet probably had helped. She owed her grandmother a lunch at a fancy restaurant for that one.

(X)

"So, when are you going to ask Sasha on a date?" Becca asked with a smirk.

"Becca…" Payson groaned. "We talked about this before."

Becca huffed. "Honestly, it's getting annoying to see the two of you dancing around each other. Jess agrees."

Payson felt her mouth hang open. "What! You talked about this with Jess?"

Becca chuckled. "She asked me about it, actually. We agreed that if you didn't make a move, we would stage an intervention. Really Pay, you're both adults. No one will care!"

Payson opened her mouth to refute her sisters statement, but found herself without arguments. Did Sasha really like her?

(X)

Ellen Beals pressed pause on the YouTube video she had been analyzing and looked down at the forms on her desk that had been distributed through the relevant members of the NGO that morning

So, Keeler wanted to come back. Well, it was up to Ellen to make sure that only the right candidates represented the United States of America.

And she had a week until the next committee meeting to gather enough evidence to support her cause.

(X)

"Mr. Balan, thank you for taking this call at this hour." The voice of the NGO representative came from his phone.

The time difference from the UK to the US was significant, and that meant that Nicolai was taking the call from the American National Gymnastics Organization after the gym had already closed.

"That is not a problem. I hope you have news for me?"

He heard a sigh from the other side and was instantly on guard.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Balan, that is not the case. One of the committee's members put forth the concern for Payson Keeler's health. One of the NGO's doctors was brought in and gave his technical opinion that, with the injury Payson suffered at Nationals last year, she should not be doing gymnastics anymore. She risks severe spinal injury that may lead to paralysis and even death. We cannot condone her practice of the sport and must therefore refuse her petition on these grounds."

Nicolai took in a silent breath. What were the idiots thinking?

"That cannot be correct. Payson has seen three different doctors on my, and her grandmother's, urge before she restarted her gymnastics training. They all said that the surgery took care of the problem and that she could train at an Olympic level once again. We sent all the necessary documents with the petition. Your doctor must not have all the information."

He heard a rustle from the other side before the other man answered.

"The decision of the petition committee is final. We will not be taking Payson into the National team before next nationals. Payson's request to be reinstated as an US athlete is still pending, as is her sister's. I advise you to forward all of the medical information through the proper channels. Do you have any other questions?"

Nicolai put his hand on top of the mouth piece, and let out an angry huff, before uncovering the device once more. "Yes, I believe I have quite a few questions."

(X)

"What do you mean!" Payson asked, shocked. "They won't even see an exhibition of what I can do?"

How could this happen? It didn't make any sense.

Sasha put his hands on her shoulder and gently guided her back towards to office.

"Apparently someone on the committee had 'concerns' for your health." She could hear the quotation marks as he said the word. "Nicolai is talking to all his contacts inside the NGO to find out what happened."

Payson went over all her talks with her friends back in Boulder and suddenly remembered all their stories.

"The girls back in Boulder always talk about the National Team coordinator. Ellen Beals. Maybe it was her. Can they block me from Nationals?" She said, still in shock with the news.

"It will be okay Pay, we will take care of it" Sasha said, bringing her in for a hug.

She clutched him fiercely, needing his solid support. Could they really kick her out?

(X)

"From what I could gather, it really was Ellen Beals that presented her 'concerns for your health, and insisting on using the NGO orthopedic doctor's opinion." Nicolai explained, as he and Sasha sat with the two sisters and their grandmother to explain the situation.

"That Bitch!" Becca cursed.

"Language Becca. Don't fall to the level of that woman." Their grandmother admonished.

Payson just rubbed her face with her hand, looking lost, and Sasha reached out to squeeze her hand in support.

"What can we do now, Coach Balan?" Payson's grandmother asked, patting both her granddaughters' shoulders.

"Well, Mrs. Garret, we could send a complain to the NGO board, but it is highly unlikely they will respond. Petitions results are always final, and therefore we can expect the board to accept the reviewing committee's decision. The best course of action is for us to push forward the statute of Athlete training Abroad for both Becca and Payson. As soon as we get it, we can prepare them for Nationals." Nicolai nodded to himself, confident in this course of action. "Once Payson proves them all wrong at Nationals, they will have no choice but to accept her in the team."

Nancy Garret nodded, agreeing with her granddaughters' coach.

"Can they keep me from Nationals?" Payson asked, her face serious. "Be honest. Can they do it?"

Sasha exchanged a look with Nicolai, seeing his uncertainty mirrored in the other man's eyes.

"It would be incredibly difficult for them to do so. We have already sent all the medical files that prove you are fit to compete. For them to cut you out would be an incredible risk. All it would take is a tip to a journalist and they would be buried in a scandal." Sasha explained. "It could happen, but I honestly don't think it will. It would set a terrible precedent."

Payson nodded, seemingly calmer about the situation.

"Should we talk about it on our video blog?" Becca asked. "It would put pressure on the NGO to do what's right."

Nicolai shook his head. "The NGO doesn't like pressure. They might use it as an excuse to turn against you. Let's only do that if we have no other choice."

(X)(X)

For Payson, the next month felt like she was fighting to stay afloat during a storm at high sea.

March meant the beginning of the gymnastics season with the world cup events starting around the world with the American cup and then the Jessolo trophy. For the first time since she was a senior, she wouldn't be competing in either of those meets.

She spent the first week of March in a funk after watching Kelly Parker take the American cup title, and then proceeded to kick herself in the but by putting herself through two extra conditioning circuits during training.

She refused to mope and let herself give up. She was stronger than that. Stronger than the entire NGO put together.

If Ellen Beals and the rest of the committee thought that she would roll over and let them walk all over her, they were very mistaken. She would show them all wrong and make sure to shove her successes down their throats as she went.

It took her until the end of the month to process all her thoughts and ideas, but eventually Payson knew what she wanted.

It was time to stop thinking like the old Payson. Life was full of opportunities, and she was done letting them pass her by because she was afraid of distractions. She had grown and matured, and she knew herself enough to realize that she was good at compartmentalizing her emotions during competitions, and could have more in life than the gym.

(X)

"Sasha could we speak, please?" Payson asked two days later after training.

"Of course." Sasha replied. Putting down his gym bag by the entrance of the gym.

Payson did the same, letting herself lean onto the outside wall.

"I want to upgrade my routines. Specially vault. I have been thinking about making my own Vault, something that would make me a vault medal contender." She said.

Sasha searched her face but found nothing but seriousness and determination.

"Vaults can be very dangerous for your back Payson, specially the more difficult ones you would need to become a vaulter."

She nodded, her face set. "I know. But we have time until Nationals. We can go as slow as necessary."

Sasha frowned. "Why do you want this vault so much?"

"I know how much I can get out of each routine, Sasha. Right now, I am a contender for the All-Around, floor, beam and bars national gold medals, but that is not enough anymore. I want to be the best. And right now, I have months ahead of me with no competition to test myself." She grimaced, remembering her failed petition. "I need a challenge that will keep me focused. And honestly, I want to go back to the US in June and sweep the medals to shove it into the NGO's faces that they should have taken me back much sooner."

Sasha chuckled. Payson was definitely one of a kind.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal!" He agreed.

She smiled. "Good, let's grab a cup of coffee and talk about those routines."

He felt his smile diminish. "Payson… I'm your coach. These things should be done in the gym."

She shrugged. "Your right. Then let's just go grab a bite. I'm hungry." She grabbed both of their bags. Shouldering hers, she kept his own prisoner, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Payson…" Sasha rubbed his face, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry if I did something inappropriate, but I'm your coach. We can't go out to dinner"

Payson had the gall to roll her eyes at him, not caring for his inner turmoil.

"Sasha, aren't you being a little melodramatic? I'm just asking you for a bite to eat where we can talk and get to know each other better. Did you know that basically the whole gym has a running bet for how long it will take for us to go out?" His face must have shown his feelings because Payson sent him a gentler smile and raised her arm to give him his bag back. "Jess sent me an email last week with a list of all the current coach-athlete relationships. There are quite a few made out of very famous Olympians."

He took the bag from her hand, barely stopping himself from shivering at the contact of his hand with her fingers.

"Pay…" The nickname he had heard her sister use for her slipped out without him noticing. "I'm twenty-seven, and you are only eighteen."

She shrugged once again. "We are both adults. I only see you as Sasha, not as your age. Do you see me as Payson, or as a child?" She fidgeted, a small crack in her confident approach. "I might not be as experienced as other woman, but I know what I want. There is nothing for you to take 'advantage off'. I'm done waiting for life after the Olympics, the Payson that lived like that is dead. I want a life, _and_ the Olympics, and I won't let anyone tell me that is not possible anymore."

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Sasha shook his head and sighed. "I know a good place around here, they have the most awesome burgers in existence." He sent her a small smile.

Payson smiled back, before she mocked pouted. "I can't eat a burger. Or will you turn your coach self the other way and let me indulge?" She teased.

He huffed. "No way in hell. You can have a salad." After a small, hesitant, pause, he added. "Maybe I will take you there again after you sweep at Nationals. It can be a celebration."

The blinding smile he received in return assured him that he had made the right choice.

(X)

Their relationship's progression was strangely slow and natural. They didn't kiss on that first date, and not on the second one either – for which he had been the one doing the asking, he was not going to let Payson be the lone front-runner if they were to become a steady thing.

They talked a lot. About their plans for the future and their pains of the past. Payson spoke of the pain of injury and he shared his own story of how painful it had been to compete in Sydney with his half-ruined knee.

He spoke of loosing his mother and his very strained relationship with his father, and she spoke of the loss of her parents and moving across the world with her grandmother.

They traded books and teased each other about songs they had on their iPods.

It was completely platonic for a good time, until one day as they were discussing the new cheesy Bruno Mars song, he just thought 'screw it' and bent down for a kiss.

Payson inexperience was not something that bothered him. In fact, it made his possessive side stand up and preen at the fact that he would be her first everything. He would never pressure her to do anything she wasn't ready for, though. He was a patient man.

He was also a moral man. And that had taken him to sit in front of Payson's grandmother, fidgeting uncomfortably as the old lady peered down at him.

"I never thought I would see a young man in this day and age asking for permission to date a young woman." She chuckled at his slight grimace. "My granddaughter is old, and mature, enough to know what she wants. And you are a good man Sasha Belov. Or you wouldn't be here."

She took a sip of her tea and patted him on the knee. "I know you will treat her right. Otherwise I have no problem with taking out my husband's old army weapons from the chest drawers."

The serene smile she had given him had made him gulp, but in the end, she had given her approval, and his conscience had been appeased.

It was further appeased when after three weeks of discreetly dating out of the gym, and being utmost professionals inside it, Payson's sister had decided that it was a good idea to tell the gym that they were going out. Apparently, Becca had ' _coincidently'_ betted on that week for them to get together and ended up getting a good number of pounds from her fellow gymnasts. That was, until Jess had started questioning Payson and discovered the ruse and the funds were instead passed along to none other than _Nicolai_.

"You betted on one of your gymnasts getting together with her coach?" Sasha asked, mouth hanging open in incredulity.

Nicolai snorted. "I have eyes. And ears. When I noticed the girls gossiping I started looking closer. When the boys decided to make a betting pool, I saw no reason not to join in." Sasha's face must have been hilarious to his old coach, because the man started laughing like mad. "Sasha, you deserve to be happy. Relax and enjoy your life."

Sasha spluttered before shaking his head and focusing back on the subject.

"But Payson is your gymnast. Aren't you worried she could get distracted if something went wrong between us? Or accuse one of us of favoritism."

Nicolai huffed, looking at him in exasperation. "Sasha, the two of you just spent three weeks dating and no one except her sister even suspected. No one in this gym will ever think that you are favoring her. There are enough coaches in the world training their own children and they do just fine." He put his hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye as he continued. "And if something happens? I know the two of you will just keep going. You have both suffered incredible losses in your lives before, and it only made you more focused. Just _live_ Sasha!"

The old man had been right, as always. No one in the gym had anything bad to say about him and Payson. The two of them were careful to keep things professional in the gym, of course, but everyone was apparently 'shipping them', as Becca put it.

Things were good though, really good. It had been a long time since there was a woman that made his heart race and his face sport a silly smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – April to May2011

"Payson is going on a daaate!" Becca sung to the camera, as she directed it towards Payson who was putting on eyeliner on her mirror.

"Don't scare me or I might take my eye off!" Payson admonished.

Becca chuckled, before winking to the camera. "Tell us about your love life Pay! Our viewers want to know, I'm sure."

Payson looked towards the camera through the mirror, and very pointedly rolled her eyes. "Why don't you tell us about _your_ love life? You've been talking about those cute guys at the gym, haven't you?"

Becca sighed dramatically, bringing her face back into view. "Unfortunately, my love life is non-existent. Make no mistake, those boys are cute as hell, but unfortunately most of them are older than me and none of them have shown any interested. Their tastes are clearly terrible."

Payson chuckled. "Clearly" she agreed.

Becca huffed. "Don't think I forgot about you missy. You've had a boyfriend for basically a month and a half now, and our viewers have no idea! It's time to introduce him!"

Payson laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Let me just finish getting ready, or you will make me late!"

Becca let out a thrill and left the room, telling her viewers all about how Payson and her boyfriend started dating and no one at the gym noticed for weeks, because they kept it all professional and stuff, but when they were finally told, how everyone was supper happy and supportive.

The doorbell rang.

"Pay, your boyfriend is here!" Becca announced loudly, prompting her sister to come down the stairs.

"You're very hipper about this Becca!" Payson chuckled.

"It's my duty as your younger sister to make fun of you in these situations." Becca said, before following her sister towards the door.

Payson opened the door and stepped out of the way so Sasha could come in and place a chaste kiss against her lips.

"Hey" She said softly.

"Hey yourself" He said, giving her another kiss, before turning to Becca. "Hey Becca, another video for YouTube?"

"You know it!" Becca came closer, trying to get a better angle of the couple. "Anything you would like to say to your fans?"

"Uh..." Sasha faltered, visibly not knowing what to say. "Please like the video so Becca is not on a bad mood at training on Monday?"

Payson laughed, as Becca grumbled under her breath.

"We'll be going now Becks! Enjoy your Saturday evening!"

Becca put her tongue out, before waiving them off. "Enjoy your dinner and movie!"

(X)(X)

7,687 views; 2134 likes; 11 dislikes

[Emma_Shore] OMG! OMG! OH MY GOD! Payson Keeler is dating Sacha Belov! I'm already in love with them as a couple! Their so cute!

[Xena_123] First I thought 'That's terrible! Payson is dating her coach!?'. But then I remembered that she is eighteen and can do whatever the hell she wants. And since the rest of the gymnasts are ok with it, I guess it's ok!

[gymnastics_geek] Emma_Shore I already told you before, his name is actually _Sasha_ Belov. But your right! Who would have ever imagined they would get together! I love it!

[Ellen_Mark] WTF! Keeler and her coach? Isn't that like, illegal?

[gymnastics_geek] She is over 18, so no. It's perfectly fine everywhere in the world.

[Susan_Bons] They look so cute together! Congratulations Payson and Sasha!

[Pansy_Park] Way to get preferential treatment!

[Harmony_Granger] Payson doesn't need preferential treatment. And if the other gymnasts and coaches of her gym are fine with it, I don't know what you have to do with it.

[Virginia_Weasley] Did you also scream 'preferential treatment' at the last two US Olympic teams that were full of guys and girls coached by their parents? How is this that different?

[Cho_Chan] Isn't it weird that she is dating someone from another country though? I mean, she still represents the USA right?

[Fay_Dumbar] There are no rules about having foreign boyfriends! She can still represent the USA!

[Zach_Smith] Yeah, but would she try to start representing the UK instead? Her grandmother is British. I bet it would be easy to get nationality, and it's much easier to make the UK team than it is to make the US one.

[ThePatilTwins] Jesus, she just started dating the guy and you are already thinking of changed nationalities? Slow down, would you? I wish you all the Happiness Payson!

[Daphnee_Greengrass] They stated two videos ago that they had asked for entrance into the US Classic as 'Athletes training Abroad' so they could be able to qualify to the National championships. I think it's safe to say that they plan to compete as AMERICANS! And by the way, there are lots of international relationships happening between high level athletes! Specially between US and Canadians!

[Grace_Kelly] I love you Payson! I hope Sasha Makes you happy, or else I'll go down there and beat him up for you!

[Hanna_Abbey] They're so cute!

(X)(X)

Ellen Beals smirked as she scrolled back up after carefully reading the comment section of the latest video on a certain YouTube Channel.

This was perfect. Just what she needed to get Sasha Belov and those irresponsible girls out of US Gymnastics.

It was just a matter of assembling the correct evidence and presenting it the right way.

(X)(X)

"What you are saying, Miss Beals, is very serious. We cannot make decisions based on suspicions." Marcus Kane intervened, bringing the discussion to a halt. "Banning someone from a federation is a very important matter. To do so we must have concrete evidence, or the NGO would look the fool in the objection process that is most likely to occur."

Ellen Beals nodded, seemingly nonplused at the questions raised. "Payson Keeler has shown a serious lack of respect to the NGO by presenting false medical reports. As the two NGO medics we have consulted can attest, based on Keeler's X-Rays at the time of her injury, there simply is no chance of her doing Gymnastics without putting herself into serious injury. Even with her surgery, they believe that the risk of re-injury is too high for them to allow her to compete. Banishment is truly on her best interests."

The members of the NGO committee seemed to be uncertain if banishment was truly needed. Surely just denying her participation was more than enough?

"Without banishment, Payson Keeler will keep trying and putting her life at risk. This way, she will have an incentive to go back to a quieter life." Beals insisted.

Marcus Kane rubbed his chin, considering. "And Becca Keeler? You wish to deny her petition to the US Classic on the basis of unpatriotic behavior?"

Ellen Beals nodded. "Becca Keeler, on her YouTube channel has shown a true lack of patriotic morals. She supports her sister's relationship with her own coach, Sasha Belov, casually shows herself practicing, giving away training and routine secrets to her competition, and has no problem rejoicing in showing her life in another country. That is not the way an American Junior Gymnast should behave."

Murmurs went around the room.

"We must discuss this further." Another member of the committee stated. "I wish to see these videos."

Ellen Beals smiled softly. "I have taken the liberty of making a montage of the more important moments."

(X)(X)

 _'_ _The National Gymnastics Organization is sad to announce that Payson Keeler, on charges of unpatriotic behavior and on giving incorrect medical information about herself, has been put up as a banished member of the NGO, no longer allowed to compete on the US gymnastics circuit._

 _Furthermore, the NGO announces that Rebecca Keeler's petition to be entered into the US Junior Classic has been denied, and she has been suspended for the remainder of the year, under charges of showing unpatriotic behavior through the use of social media and (...)._

 _The gymnasts have a window to appeal to the NGO of 30 days, after which the NGO will have 90 days to emit a final response.'_

(X)(X)

Payson let herself be hugged by Sasha, trying to control her tears.

"How can they do this?" She asked, bringing up her hand to try to clear her face. "Unpatriotic behavior? Lying about my medical condition? I never did any of that! Neither did Becca!"

Nicolai shook his head in fury. "I called all my contacts and apparently Beals was once again the ringleader. She managed to convince the rest of the committee by presenting manipulated evidence."

Becca shook her head. "How have I been unpatriotic again? I didn't say anything unpatriotic in my videos!" She was crying too, being comforted by their grandmother who had been called into the gym.

Nicolai sighed. "It doesn't matter. The NGO committee at this moment is very conservative. You both live in another country, have a foreign grandmother whom you live with, train with famous, but foreign coaches, and your sister is now dating a foreign athlete. They are using whatever they can to make an example out of you. It helps that they have discounted you both as athletes. Payson due to her injury, and you Becca due to your age and previous ranking."

Sasha shook his head, looking pained.

"Maybe we should break up. It would better your chances with the appeal"

Payson looked up at him, her face furious. "Don't you dare, Alexandru Belov! You're the only good thing in my life right now, and I refuse to let that go to appease an NGO bitch!" She brought his head down so she could kiss him furiously, showing him her passion and determination, to which he promptly responded. Only Becca's pointed coughs brought them back into the world.

"I agree with Payson. You guys shouldn't break up and give the woman the satisfaction"

Both Nicolai and their grandmother nodded.

"We will appeal, and if that doesn't work we will go to the USOC," Payson didn't think she had ever seen her grandmother so serious in her life. "And if that doesn't work then we will decide whether to ask for British Nationality or to go to the International Olympic Committee."

Payson shook his head. "This season is over. The Classic is three weeks away!"

(X)(X)

Payson laid her head on Sasha's shoulder as they laid on the couch in his house, watching Doctor Who.

"They will refuse the appeal, won't they?" She asked, looking up at him.

Sasha kissed her forehead, hugging her closer to himself.

"I think so. They ignored the medical files we sent them before, there is no reason for them not to do it again." He nudged her so they were laying down more comfortably. "This is a necessary step though. We can't go to the USOC without doing all we can with the NGO first."

Payson buried her head in his chest, looking for the warmth he was giving her.

"There will be no Nationals this year for me or Becca. Even if they change their minds it will be too late for the Classic, and that is the only way for us to qualify for Nationals." She sighed, looking up at him again. "Sasha, I'm a US Citizen. I always saw myself as one. I don't want to change Nationality for a reason like this"

He kissed her chastely, and framed her head with his hand, brushing his fingers across her check.

"I know. It's ok to not want to do something like that. I also had doubts when I chose to represent Britain over Romania, and I was a dual citizen all my life."

"How did you decide in the end?" She asked.

"I thought of where I felt like I was the most at home. I tried to imagine myself winning gold and standing on a podium and I realized that I would feel the proudest if it was the UK flag flying high."

A lone tear fell down her cheek. "Maybe one day I would feel like that." She whispered. "I can see it. If I live here for a while and have more new memories to replace the ones of my parents and my childhood then I think I would fell that. But I can't right now."

She let Sasha hug her, laying on his strong chest and letting the beat of his heart lull her into a semi-sleep state.

"You know Payson Keeler, we have been dating for only three months, but I know I never felt anything like this before. I Love you, and I am pretty sure one day I'm going to ask you to marry me. And we will make together all the memories to give you a new home, here in London or somewhere in the US, I don't care. I will follow you everywhere!" He whispered against her ear.

"I love you two" she whispered back, raising her head just enough to give him a light kiss, her eyes drowsy with sleep. "No getting married until I have at least 3 gold medals though"

He chuckled and wondered if she was awake enough to know what she was saying. Well, he would have to find another chance to confess his feelings.

(X)(X)

The US Classic came and went, and as expected, the NGO's answer came just before Nationals.

It was, also as expected, a denial for both sisters appeals and a notice that no more appeals could be made.

It didn't take them long to send the complaint to the USOC.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you, wonderful people who reviewed!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven – July to August 2011

"Higher on the dismount Becca, and you'll stick it." Sasha said, taking note of it, before looking over towards Jess. "Your hips are off centered, and that is what is making you fall of the beam. I want you to go back and practice it on the floor line again."

He received a nod from the beam coach, and certain that Jess would have help retraining her skill, moved towards bars where Payson was training her new release move.

"That looks lovely Payson, just make sure your arms are completely straight. I thought I saw a slight bend on your last pass."

She nodded, and repeated it again.

"Good. Let's move to vault. On the pit again today."

Payson huffed. "I thought I could start training it on the mat."

Sasha shook his head. "Your Amanar is almost perfect, but the Keeler is still not going anywhere but the pit. We don't need you to get a torn ACL a year out from the Olympics."

Payson nodded. Vaults were one of the places where most injuries were made. She would know it since her back injury had been initially caused during vault training.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, she was breaking for lunch when she noticed she had received some messages on her phone.

It was Lauren with updates on the Tanner-Kometko family drama. How Steve Tanner and Chloe Kometko had ended up dating, she had no idea, and apparently neither did Lauren, who was always thinking of new ways of breaking them up. It made Payson glad that she was not in Boulder to become affected by all that drama.

Of all the people in Boulder, she had stayed in contact with Lauren the most. Emily and her had never had the chance to become very close, and Kaylie had slowly drifted away after the world championships, focusing on recovering from anorexia, and on her new boyfriend Austin.

The two girls had responded to the news of Payson's banishment with anger and sadness, but Payson had noticed the underlying feeling of relief. She guessed they were slightly happy that there would be one less contender for an Olympic spot. It had hurt a little, those reactions.

Lauren had been different though, being truly outraged on her behalf, and maybe because of that Payson had tried to maintain more contact with her. Even if sometimes she had to deal with dramatic messages filled with teen angst.

Someone else that had reached out to her – though she had no idea how the girl had gotten her number – had been Kelly Parker. The devil herself had sent her a message stating 'You better find a way to make it back, or else!'

Apparently, Kelly Parker wanted to prove herself the best in their ongoing duel.

Well, so did she.

* * *

Payson and Becca were used to very hot summers. That was not the case in London. It was certainly hotter than in the winter, thankfully, but the sky wasn't any less cloudy and the rain didn't come any less frequently.

Still, it was summer, and that mean that it was time to bring out the t-shirts and dresses – which she believed Sasha quite liked – and apparently time for beach training.

Nicolai and the other coaches had organized a day trip to the sea and made them all run up and down the beach. Running in the sand was brutal, but the day had been fun, with a chance for some fun in the icy water before making their way back to London.

As the summer passed Payson's new routines started taking form, and her relationship with Sasha progressed. They were getting closer and had gone further physically then before. They hadn't had sex, but had gotten pretty close to it. Payson was happy with the pace they had set. It wasn't that she wasn't ready to go further, but more that she was happy with going step by step, and learning each other's bodies.

Things were good in her life in almost everything, except one. Her status as an athlete. They had been in talks with the USOC and things were not going as well as she would have liked. They had been in talks with the NGO on her behalf, but it seemed everything was at an impasse.

Hopefully, news would come soon.

* * *

August was almost over when the USOC answer came out. They very politely stated that Payson's and Becca's case should be reviewed as it did not specifically state the reasons for their punishments, but put the decision of reinstating Payson and lifting Becca's suspension solely on the NGO's shoulders, washing their hands of the problem.

A week later the NGO sent out another announcement, this time with a report where they specified all the small details they considered to be in violation of their code of conduct and that made them unpatriotic.

They did not lift any of the punishments, and instead extended Becca's suspension until the end of 2012, due to her continuing posting videos on YouTube.

* * *

"They can all go fuck themselves!" Becca shouted, throwing the report against the wall of Nicolai's office. "These reasons are ridiculous! This is the twenty first century, not the fifties in the middle of the cold war!"

Payson, Becca and their grandmother were in a meeting with Nicolai, Sasha and a couple of other coaches.

"I hate to say this, but I think we should get a manager on board" Sasha said, after Nancy had calmed down her granddaughter.

Nicolai frowned. "You might be right. The USOC will do nothing so we have two options. Try to go public and get the people's support, or go to the IOC. Either way, having someone who can help move things along and speak with the right people will help."

Nancy frowned. "Would they have to renounce their amateur status?"

Payson sighed. "Honestly gran, I never really wanted to go into collegiate gymnastics. It was more mom and dad that were worried about paying for college, which I understood. But with the way things are going, if I'm on the list of banned gymnasts from the NGO, I will never be able to compete in the NCAA anyway."

Becca nodded. "I'm with Pay. I'm not doing or saying anything wrong on my videos. I'm not going to stop making them, and that would mean they will just keep extending my suspension until they eventually ban me too."

Nancy sighed. "Very well. Let's get a manager. Lord knows I have money for it, might as well use it."

* * *

MJ Martin strolled into Nicolai's gym like she knew it intimately. Which she actually did, considering all the times she had visited Sasha there, when he was still competing.

Now, years later, she was coming back to manage somebody else. Or, well, somebodies.

She bypassed the training area and went straight to the corridor that led to the coache's offices, noticing that Sasha was busy on the other side of the gym supervising a horse routine.

"Margaret." Nicolai said, nodding in way of greeting.

"Nicolai, how lovely to see you!" She said with a smirk, prompting the man to sigh and shake his head.

"Let's cut the pleasantries Margaret. We are not friends, especially after what you did to Sasha, but we all agreed that we need the most ruthless manager in the business, and that is you. If you can separate our private past together from this business agreement, Sasha and I will do the same."

MJ rolled her eyes. "I'm a professional Nicolai, I have no problem in doing such a thing. And for what seems to be shaping up as the biggest sports scandal of the twenty first century?" She smirked. "Tell me everything!"

* * *

"Well, your relationship with your coach was definitely used against you, but we can use it in your favor too. Europeans opinion will be on your side, so will the Canadians." MJ tapped her pen against her mouth, considering the situation, as Payson, her family and her coaches sat with her new manager around a table. "In fact, most of the world will be on your side except the NGO themselves."

Becca frowned. "Then why did the USOC do nothing to help."

MJ shook her head. "All the individual federations are completely separated from the USOC. They are not allowed to intervene unless something drastic occurs. They could be accused of interference. Since you are not well known to the majority of the public, they decided you weren't worth the effort."

Nicolai and Sasha nodded, agreeing with that assessment.

"What steps should we take now, then" Her grandmother asked, her serious eyes studying their new manager.

MJ smirked. "We hit them where it will hurt them most. Their image." She pointed at the girls with her pen. "Becca and Payson here have a lot of fans due to their videos. And those fans have been distressed with the fact that neither of them showed up at their respective Nationals. They will make a very heartfelt and tearful video about how the NGO is refusing their petitions to compete, confirming all their fans fears. Those fans will take care of the rest. I'll give it to days tops for the shit to hit the fan."

Becca nodded, determined. "I will make it the most watched video ever." She said, the fury dripping from her voice.

Payson shook her head. "I understand that this is probably our last resort, so I agree that we should do it, but do you actually think it will make them change their minds? They will just release the report on how we are traitors to the US team and be done with it." Her voice betrayed her uncertainty, prompting Sasha to reach out to hold her hand.

MJ's eyes flickered to where their hands laid on the table, before moving towards her face.

"Honestly, I don't think they will. It would make them loose face. But it will pave the way with the public for our next move."

Becca frowned. "And that is?"

"The FIG and the IOC, asking them to intervene, and if they can't, asking permission to either change nationalities or compete under the Olympic flag."

* * *

Sasha had expected to be cornered somewhere in the gym, but apparently his old girlfriend had decided that he wasn't worth the effort to be subtle, and called him instead.

"Your own gymnast? Really? And a barely adult one at that? My, my Sasha, I had no idea you liked to swim on the kiddie pool." MJ's mocking voice greeted him on the other side of his phone.

He snorted, sneering to the device. "You've met Payson. There was nothing childish about her when she asked me out. Now why are you really calling?"

MJ snorted on the other side. "Didn't think she was your type, that's all."

Sasha chuckled. "Beautiful, mature, athletic and confident. How is that not my type? It also helps that I'm pretty sure I'll never find her in bed with my best friend"

"That is ancient history Sasha, and you know it"

He shook his head. "And my relationship with Payson is none of your business, outside the sphere of your duties as manager. Think you can do your job, or should we look for someone else?"

"I have no problem with working for Payson. I was just making sure you hadn't lost your mind along the way. See you at the next meeting."

Sasha sighed, as he pressed the button to hang up. At least that was out of the way.

* * *

8,897 views; 5,152 likes; 16 dislikes

[Emma_Shore] How can they do that! I'm so sorry for you guys! Is the NGO out of their minds!

[Xena_123] This is bulying! The NGO can't do that! And the USOC is full of wimps!

[gymnastics_geek] I'm so furious right now, I can't even form words!

[Ellen_Mark] I had a feeling this would come back to bite her. But still, it's totally out of turn from the NGO! Specially Becca! She didn't do anything wrong!

[Lana Rey] They look so cute together! Congratulations Payson and Sasha!

[Fiona Lay] They couldn't expect them to just let them on the team

[Xena_123] It's not about getting directly on the team! It's about not letting them compete at Nationals and BANNING and SUSPENDING them!

* * *

50,468 views; ...

[Nami the Navigator] This is bullshit. I hope they take these decisions back, or there will be hell to pay

[Vivi Alabasta] You bet! Payson would have been an amazing addition to the team.

[Nico Robin] Forget about making the team! They're denying them the chance to even try to make it!

3,323,572 views; ...

[Percy Jackson] I just saw a segment about this on the morning news! This is really messed up!

[Annabeth Chase] This makes me so furious! How dare they break these girls dreams like that!

[Luke Castle] Saw it on the 'Today Show'. Everyone is pretty mad about this shit!

[Selena Beauregard] I saw it on 'Last Week Tonight'! I'm with you Payson and Becca! I hope those stupid old men at the NGO take back those decisions.

[Thalia Grace] This is so the fault of all those hypocritical bureaucrats that probably never even put a finger on a gymnastics mat! Screw them!

…

* * *

MJ slammed her folders down on the meeting room table, flipping through some documents as she obviously looked for certain papers.

"As expected, the NGO released their press statements with the reports about the two of you. Even if most of the public are with you, no one can touch them. Accuse them of being overzealous, yes, but technically they followed all the rules and legal parameters to kick you out."

"However..." She smirked, brandishing her papers in the air. "Several UK and US news channels want to interview you, and we should take advantage of that to spread your story. And even better? The IOC and FIG are taking your accusations of denying freedom of speech and false accusations of unpatriotic behavior seriously. They can't force the NGO to take you back, but they can fine them for their actions in your behalf."

Payson nodded. "What about competing?"

MJ smiled. "The FIG gave the approval for the two of you to compete in club meets here in the UK while they analyze your case. They have scheduled an appointment for October 10th to discuss your options."

Becca sighed. "Well, that's something."

* * *

It was a chance of fate that there were a few club meets in the UK during the month of September. They were mostly frequented by gymnasts that were not part of the British National Team – who was preparing for Worlds in October.

That meant that Payson and Becca had the chance to perform their routines – although slightly downgraded to keep their rivals a bit out of the loop – in front of a small crowd. They came number one in their respective age brackets by very wide margins.

With the hype about the two of them, several people in the audience filmed the event and the next day, routines of both sisters were already going around the world wide web, restarting the debate of why they had been banned and suspended.

A crew from an American television channel bought the rights to make an extended documentary about their situation, following them around with cameras, for a few days every couple of weeks, in order to register their daily lives and their reactions to news about their situation.

They were interviewed for UK and US shows, telling their story and sharing their hopes and dreams.

For a while, everything seemed to be going in their favor. The fans were demanding a retraction from the NGO and Payson and Becca started to hope again.

Then Ellen Beals gave an interview about the NGO's reasons, where she spoke of how every gymnast on the team should be a role model to all the little girls in America.

* * *

"Can you honestly tell me, Carmen, that if you had an eighteen year old daughter, you would let her date her gymnastics coach?" The US National team coordinator asked her interviewer. "It goes against the code of the NGO that states that every athlete should comport herself in a way that reflects a good model of behavior to the country."

"But she is considered an adult. Shouldn't she be free to choose her relationships?" The journalist asked.

"Of course, but at the same time she represents our great country, and must behave in accordance. And that is not the only problem. According to our doctors, she should not be competing at all. Her injury was too severe to be fixed even by surgery. It would be completely unprofessional to allow her to train, much less compete with her back."

"Tell me about Becca Keeler then?"

Elle smiled. "Well, as a US gymnast, she must strive to show her love and dedication to her sport and country. Both she and Payson hope to represent the United States in the international stage, but their videos only show their love for the UK. Some of them actually denigrate the image of our country. It is not a question of freedom of speech. They are allowed to say whatever they wish, but according to NGO rules, a gymnast must always represent their country with pride and dedication above all else, and both of them have failed terribly."

* * *

As Becca had put it, Ellen Beals was a charming bitch. The public had been divided and the issue had been tightly pushed under the rug, after some debacle between a democrat and a republican in the white house caught the medias attention.

And just like that. Payson and Becca's hopes had to, once more, shift somewhere else.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – October 2011 to February 2012

"After a thorough inspection of the videos published on your social media accounts, the FIG agrees that in no way have the two of you violated the NGO rules on patriotic behavior, and therefore your suspension Becca, is considered to be unfounded." The FIG representative explained through their video conference call.

Payson hugged Becca, happy with the verdict.

"As for Payson, I have never seen such an obvious attempt at forcefully banning an athlete. There is nothing in the NGO rules about dating a foreign person at all. It would go against both FIG and IOC protocol for a national federation to possess those rules. And in relation to your medical files, the NGO should have accepted the proof you gathered. It is understandable that their doctor wouldn't give the go ahead considering his knowledge of the current surgical technology. However, you gave enough medical evidence and opinions of several doctors, and should not in any way have been accused of lying about your medical situation."

Payson felt Sasha and Becca hold her hands on either side of her, and squeezed them tightly.

"We will therefore be putting forth a complaint towards the NGO of your treatment. Unfortunately, however, this complaint is only a formal procedure, it does not oblige the NGO to anything." The woman on the other side of the video sighed and shook her head. "I have no doubt they will completely ignore the complaint."

She smiled then, looking up from her papers. "The FIG has decided that such injustice will not be left unsolved however. It has been decided that you will be allowed to compete for the United Kingdom should you chose to take the Nationality of your grandmother. If that will go against your beliefs, then the FIG will support you in petitioning the IOC for permission to compete as an Olympic Athlete."

Payson took a deep breath, before looking at Becca.

Her sister had the same serious look on her face she undoubtedly had, and nodded at her.

"We have spoken of these possibilities before." Payson stated calmly. "We do not wish to ask for British nationality. I guess we will be petitioning to the IOC"

The FIG representative nodded. "Then you should start getting ready for the Olympic Test Event. That will be your only chance to qualify."

* * *

Preparations for the Olympic Test Event began in earnest. There was little doubt in the FIG's mind that the IOC would accept their petition, so at least in that area both sisters were confident that they would be allowed to compete.

October passed quickly, and with it the world championships came and went. The US team had a better performance but only came in third. Gengi Cho once again won the all-around title, but both Lauren and Kelly Parker beat her at their best events, Beam and Vault. A newly returned Kaylie and Emely also managed to medal on floor and Bars respectively, making sure that the US took home a medal in every apparatus.

Payson and Becca had their own worries though, and while they congratulated their US friends, they quickly went back to training.

Training that had turned much more intense in the lead up to trials. The woman's british team had qualified to the Olympics by finishing in the top eight at Worlds – much to the delight of the two sisters' who had quickly congratulated their friends – but the men's team hadn't. They were now also training religiously for the Test Event, their last chance to qualify cleanly, without having to use the organizer's spot.

At the same time Payson was spending more time with Sasha. It started with her going over to Sasha's place for dinner, and then falling asleep on his couch, to her just staying over and falling asleep after making love. In terms of her relationship, she had never been happier.

November came and went, and before any of them knew it. They were receiving word from the IOC that their petition had been accepted. They would be competing at Olympic Test Event.

* * *

Payson carefully hanged the bauble on the Christmas tree, before looking over at Sasha.

"Do you ever speak to your dad at days like this?" She asked.

"Christmas, you mean?" He looked over at her from where he was putting lights around his living room window. "We send each other text messages with well wishes."

Payson grimaced. She couldn't imagine being so distant to her parents.

"How about you invite him over for the test event. I would like to meet him, and that way you have an excuse not to spend too much time with him?"

She bit her lip as Sasha mulled over her proposal. She wanted him to heal the wounds he had in his relationship with his dad, and while this wasn't the ideal solution, it had to start somewhere.

"I guess I can give him a call." He said, coming closer and wrapping an arm around her. "Don't expect him to actually show up though."

She smiled. "I just want you to be happy. I won't care about that."

Sasha smiled back at her.

"You know what would make me happy?"

"What?" She murmured reaching up to kiss him.

"You, moving in with me after the test event" He said.

She laughed and put her arms around his neck, bringing him down to her level so she could kiss him senseless.

* * *

"If the US Gymnastics federation, the NGO, retracted their decision, would you compete for the USA?" The journalist for the most popular British morning show asked them.

"Absolutely"

"Without a doubt"

They answered at the same time, before looking at each other and chuckling.

"All we wanted was the chance to compete in the Nationals and in the Olympic trials like anyone else." Payson explained. "They denied us our right, so we went to the International federation, the FIG. They gave us the option of getting UK nationality and competing for the UK, or petitioning the IOC for Olympic Athlete status."

Becca nodded. "If we were really traitors to the NGO, then we would have taken the easiest path and gotten another nationality. But we didn't. Because that's not who we are."

"We love London, and everyone here. But in our hearts, we are citizens of the United States of America. And that doesn't change just because we spent one or two years living here."

The handsome man in front of them nodded. "I understand completely. But tell me Payson, do you believe your relationship with Sasha Belov was detrimental to your petitions to the NGO?"

Payson sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. But Sasha and I love each other and we want to have a future together. We will not let anyone tear us apart. If there is something I learned in the time I was out of the sport due to injury, it was that life is too short to let others push you around and keep you from what really matters in your life."

* * *

79,780 views; 30,542 likes; 106 dislikes

[Xena_123] I love you Payson! You're so amazing! You too Becca!

[Emma_Shore] I'm glad you made it after all! I have no doubts you will qualify in February!

[gymnastics_geek] I'm gonna laugh like hell when you win gold in London!

…

* * *

"Why did I get tickets for the Olympic Test Event in February for Christmas, Alexandru?" His father's voice was as strong as he remembered, from the last time they had spoken, almost seven years ago.

"Your nora will be competing. She wants to meet you."

He heard his father huff on the other side, and could perfectly picture the man's sneer. "You're a disgrace, dating your own athlete! Why Nicolai didn't kick you out I don't know. He must be mad!"

He let the man rant for a minute before bringing his raving to a stop. "I don't care if you don't like it. I love this woman and will probably marry her one day. If you don't want to meet her, it's your loss. Don't get mad if you never meet your grandchildren."

He hung up with a sense of satisfaction.

Grandchildren. Well that was something that might get the old man moving. He had to admit that he had daydreamed about fair haired toddlers a few times after Payson had agreed to move in with him after the test event, but that was something that was way off. Pay was only eighteen – almost nineteen – and there was no way she would want children in the next few years.

And that was just as well. He wanted to have her just for himself for a while.

And who knew, maybe she would want another Olympics.

* * *

"Happy birthday Payson!" Her friends shouted, after a gym wide rendition of the birthday song.

Payson smiled. She was nineteen. It was 2012 and the Olympics were less than eight months away. Becca would turn sixteen in seven months.

The Olympic year was on.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Sasha asked Payson and Becca, as they waited their turn to be called into the arena.

The two girls in white tracksuits nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Big thanks to 'brookletp' who reviewed the last chapter! You're amazing! Hope you enjoy this one too! :)**

* * *

Chapter Nine – February 2012

"Welcome back everyone, to the Olympic Test Event." The BBC commentator James Duncan announced. "Yesterday the British Men's team led the way to a team gold that guaranteed them qualification to the games, and several individual medals."

"That is right. And today, it is all about the woman." Katherine Day, the female announcer stated. "Today we will know the last four teams that will qualify for the Olympic games, and also the last thirty-four individuals."

"Please don't forget that no more than two gymnasts from a single country are allowed to participate in the Olympic Games, unless off course they're part of a team."

"Precisely." James said, nodding off camera. "The event finals will take place in a few days, but today is the day."

"And as the gymnasts warm up, let us take a look at the teams and individual athletes participating." The camera zoomed out to show the arena where various women where warming up in the four different apparatus. "The teams fighting for the last four spots on the Olympic Games are: Belgium, Brazil, Canada, France, Italy, Spain, South Korea, and The Netherlands."

"And here we can see the list of all individual participants by country. As you can see, we have two athletes competing under the Olympic Banner, and they are Payson and Rebecca Keeler."

"Indeed. It was quite a shock when the US federation, the NGO, banned and suspended these sisters. They have tried several, unsuccessful, times to appeal that decision, but considering all the refusals they received they decided to simply go to the FIG and the IOC, who correctly, in my opinion, allowed them to try to qualify as individuals."

"Now they, and all the other athletes here, have a last chance to make it to the greatest stage in the world, the Olympic Games."

"Let the Artistic Gymnastics Women's Olympic Test Event begin!"

* * *

"And that's it everyone! Italy, Canada, France and Brazil will advance to the Olympic Games!"

"And Payson and Rebecca Keeler came one-two in the All-Around, with Payson qualifying number one for every single event final, and Rebecca Keeler also coming in the top five in every apparatus."

"What an incredible day, and what a momentous start for this test event in the woman's category!"

* * *

 _'_ _Controversy in Gymnastics! Banned US Athletes Conquer the Olympic Test Event!_

 _Payson and Rebecca Keeler (19 and 15 years old) were banned and suspended from the National Gymnastics Organization earlier the previous year, under accusations of unpatriotic behavior._

 _After petitioning to the FIG, the head of international Gymnastics, they were given two options: Get UK citizenship, or apply to the International Olympic Committee (IOC) for a chance to compete as an Olympic Athlete._

 _Well, apparently the two unpatriotic gymnasts decided that they could not, under good conscience change nationalities, as they felt themselves as US citizens._

 _That meant that the sisters would petition for the IOC to represent the Olympic flag in the next Olympic Games in July. Take into account that not anyone can be considered an Olympic Athlete. The IOC only accepts petitions from athletes that are under very strict situations. A few examples of cases in the last few Olympics were situations where athletes were exiled from their countries due to war or political prosecution, where the federation for a particular sport or a national Olympic Committee did not exist, or an athlete did not identify with his country new nationality policy (in this case, after an independence referendum)._

 _According to the IOC report released last month about the case of the Keeler sisters, the IOC accepted their petition to compete under the Olympic Flag due to what they have termed "bias and clear breach of protocol and internal rules" as well as "misrepresentation of evidence". The IOC and the FIG both agree that the NGO went over their duties and used fake and twisted evidence as an excuse to keep the two sisters out of the sport._

 _Well, it is safe to say that the same organization that kicked them out, will now have to do a lot of work in order to keep them out of the podium. Payson Keeler topped the scores on every single apparatus, and her all-around score would have been enough to guarantee her the gold medal at the last World Championships._

 _Rebecca Keeler was not too far behind her older sister, placing second in the all-around, the uneven bars and floor, third on beam and fourth on Vault._

 _One thing is certain, we at Sky Sports will be rooting for this two quarter-brits.'_

* * *

 _'_ _US gymnasts go rogue after banishment! Who betrayed who in this Olympic scandal?_

 _Check it out on TMZ!'_

* * *

 _'_ _Ellen Beals tells all on this week's edition of The Face of Sports Magazine!'_

* * *

"Those sisters are something else. God must truly work in mysterious ways, for them to just fall out of the sky and into Nicolai's gym." Dimitri grumbled. "How you can risk the career of possibly the greatest athlete to go through your hands by dating her, I don't understand! What are you thinking?"

Sasha shook his head, leaning against the outside wall of the gym. His father had come to seek him out the day after the test event had ended, and while the gymnasts who had competed had been given the day off, as a coach he was still working.

"This is not the eighties, father. There are several different contraceptive methods available in the market, and I assure you that both Payson and I are very knowledgeable in their use."

He barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes when his father huffed and frowned.

"Should I call you a cab to take you to the airport?" Sasha asked, smiling lightly at the thought.

The older man in front of him snorted. "You can call me a cab to take me to see the apartment I might be renting. I expect you to bring my Nora and her family to dinner as soon as I move in."

Sasha was sure he was gaping like a fish. "Wait, what?"

His father, the bastard, just chuckled at him.

"You can't expect to start talking about children and expect me to stay in Romania!" He shook his head. "No, no. I'm too old to coach, but I will definitely be around when you finally put a ring on her finger. And I wouldn't lose the chance to watch that Beals woman's face when my nora wins next July."

And with that, he patted him on the shoulder, before turning around to go back inside, probably to wait for the cab somewhere warmer.

Sasha finally closed his mouth, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

"I would like to know, Miss Beals, how the two athletes we put aside under your advisement, are now qualified to the Olympic Games!" Marcus Kane asked, slamming his fist on the meeting table.

Ellen Beals smiled calmly, trying to show a relax posture.

"It just goes to show how right we were to banish them. If they were truly patriotic, they would have never gone over the NGO in the first place."

Marcus shook his head, and so did several other NGO members present.

"This is not the nineties anymore Ellen! We can't make closed doors decisions and hope that no one will question them anymore! The public is not on our side, especially with the reports from the FIG and IOC!"

Ellen frowned slightly, but recovered her smile. "That might be true, but it will all blow away as soon as the Olympics are over. The Keelers might have won the test event, but the depth of competition there is pitiful, and the judges give scores accordingly. She will never make it against the world top athletes."

Mariah Lane sitting in front of her huffed. "Where we are watching the same meet?" The woman rolled her eyes, her patience clearly gone. "For your sake, Ellen, I hope you are right. Because when the USOC and the FIG stop sending polite enquires and finally come knocking, you will be the one answering their questions"

* * *

"Hey Becca! MJ just called!" Payson called her sister entering the eating area in the gym.

"What's up?" Becca asked, waving her fork from over her lunch box.

"New interviews this weekend and a possible sponsor contract with a shoe company."

Becca nodded. "As long as it doesn't affect training"

"What I told her, exactly." Payson chuckled.

Becca smirked. "How did MJ take it when you told her that you are now blissfully living in sin with your boyfriend'"

"Very professionally, as I expected" She glared at her sister, who rolled her eyes. "She will take it into account when reviewing the journalist's questions."

Becca took another bite of her lunch and smiled up at her. "But seriously Pay, screw MJ. You're happy right? That's all that matters!"

Payson smiled back. "I'm definitely happy!" she said, her voice turning soft.

"Good. As long as I don't get any details about your sex life, I'm happy for you." She stuck out her tongue, prompting Payson to chuckle at her antics.

They were interrupted by Payson's phone beeping with a message. She looked down to check the senders name and grimaced at seeing Kaylie's name.

"What is it?" Becca asked, receiving her sisters phone as an answer. She quickly read the text and felt her mouth hanging open at the contents. "Seriously? She is really calling you a backstabbing jealous bitch? Kaylie? What the hell!"

Payson sighed. Kaylie had not reacted well to her return to the gymnastics world. "She is insecure. I'm just ignoring her."

Her sister shook her head, returning her phone. "That's a no brainer. But you don't have Lauren pulling this stunt, do you?" At Payson's negative answer, Becca snorted. "Who would have though Lauren Tanner would be the most level headed between the two of them?"

"You said it girl."

* * *

The next months passed in a flash. Before she knew it they, Payson, Becca and Sasha, were being measured for their Olympic outfits.

Sasha, as their coach, had the right to a couple of white uniforms with the rings stitched on it, so it was a fairly easy process for him.

The girls didn't have the same luck, however. Warm-ups, leotards and other IOA paraphernalia were needed, as well as photos for their Olympic ID's.

In the end, they had come out with three slightly different white leotards, with stylized Olympic rings.

On the way home, Becca was grimacing. "We're gonna have to practice different make ups, or we'll look like ghosts!


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to 'Berry' and the Guest who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this one :)**

* * *

Chapter Ten – July - August

X

"Welcome back from break everyone, as we continue watching the parade of nations, at the opening ceremonies of the Olympic games!"

"And we came back just in time to see the water polo legend Péter Biros walk in bearing the Hungarian Flag."

"That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Three Olympics, three gold medals, and in 2008 he competed with a cyst by his heart! This man is a legend!"

"Hungary moves on, and here comes Iceland, the westernmost European country. A small nation that has yet to win a gold medal in the games"

"And now a welcome to the Independent Olympic Athletes. Both the flag and the name placard are carried by representative of the volunteers and other 'makers of the games' as they are called, who were chosen by their peers."

"I believe this is one of the biggest Independent Olympic Athletes contingent since 1992, when 58 athletes from the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia and the Republic of Macedonia competed under this banner. And I am obviously discounting the Unified Team composed by athletes from the former USSR, since they competed under a different agreement."

"I do think you are right. We have here an athlete from South Sudan, due to the country not having a National Olympic formed yet, three athletes from the now dissolved nation of the Netherlands Antilles who did not wish to compete under the banner of the Netherlands or Aruba, and two young women from the USA, who were banned from their national gymnastics federation."

"Indeed. Let us remind our viewers that in January Payson and Rebecca Keeler shocked the world when they released the news that they had been banned from their sport in their home country. They appealed to the FIG, the international federation for their sport, and to the IOC, who both agreed they were innocent of all accusations against them. As the American federation refused to budge, the IOC gave the two young ladies the option to qualify for the games in the test event held in February, and they easily guaranteed their places, as you can see right now."

"And the British crowd loves them. Considering that they train in London and that Payson Keeler's boyfriend and coach is British four-time gold medalist Sasha Belov, it is no surprise that they received such a warm welcome."

"Well, now the stadium gives another warm welcome, this time to India."

"Their flag is carried by..."

* * *

"Alright girls. Use your podium training wisely." Sasha said as they moved through the O2 arena's corridors, from the changing rooms to the floor.

Becca and Payson nodded, as they shouldered their bags.

It had been decided that Sasha would accompany Becca and Payson, while Nicolai took charge of the girls in the British team. It was easier to have separate roles, considering the possibility of the gymnasts competing at the same time in different corners of the gym.

As they came out of the corridor and onto the arena's floor, they passed the US squad coming out from their own podium training.

Payson kept her face impassive as Kaylie sneered at them and turned her face, but gave a little smile as Lauren winked at her. Surprisingly, Kelly Parker completely ignored the woman she guessed was Ellen Beals, and came up to her with a smirk on her face.

"So, you are back, uh Keller? Good to see you. I always knew you would somehow make it. You're like a weed, no one can actually kill you!" The girl laughed, before raising her and for a fist bump. "Let the best gymnast win!"

Payson smiled and accepted the gesture, and waved at the horn wearing girl as she went back to her team. She easily ignored Beals evil eyes, and followed Sasha to the beam.

"Who would ever have guessed?" Becca said, before her eyes widened slightly. "Dam, I'm saying this too many times about your previous teammates Pay!"

Payson laughed, before putting her serious face back on. Lauren and Kaylie would probably call her the Payson Bot if they saw her, but she couldn't care less. She was in competition mode, and no one would stop her.

* * *

2012 Olympic Games – Artistic Gymnastics Individual Women's All-Around qualification

1- Payson Keeler (IOA) – 62. 238

2- Gengui Cho (CHN) – 60.291

3- Rebecca Keeler (IOA) – 60.265

4- Kelly Parker (USA) – 60.265

5- Ivanka Kirilenko (RUS) – 59.966

6- Kaylie Cruz (USA) – 57.998

7- Daria Laga (ROM) – 57.800

* * *

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. There is a scandal shaking the US sports world. Two US gymnasts are competing as International Olympic Athletes, and have qualified for the finals ahead of all the gymnasts representing the US." An attractive, blond, woman announced from behind a news table.

"That is right." Her co-host, an attractive brunet man said. "Payson and Rebecca Keeler have qualified first and third to the all-around final in the woman's artistic gymnastics competition. Not only that, Rebecca Keeler has qualified for three event finals, and Payson Keeler qualified in first place to all four!"

"Meanwhile, just yesterday the US women's team could only reach the bronze medal on team finals, behind both China and Russia."

"Here with us today, to better understand this situation is..."

* * *

[Xena_123] Go, Go Keeler Sisters!

[Emma_Shore] YES! I'm rooting for them so much! I hope the NGO gets hit hard over this s***

[Anarchist] The fallout from this is going to be BEAUTIFUL!

[gymnastics_geek] Take that! everyone who ever doubted these girls was just proven wrong!

[Olympics_lover] Payson and Sasha are so cute together! 3

* * *

They were standing in the tunnel that led into the arena, just outside the view of the public. Payson and Becca were slightly jumping in place to keep themselves warm as they waited for the go ahead.

Sasha, with a bag in each arm, had to make an effort to keep the smile off his face. Two of his athletes had qualified in great positions to the most important event in individual gymnastics, and looked poised to win medals in just a few hours.

This was the moment of truth. The test event had been crucial, yes, but it was not an important event where the world was concerned. Almost no one watched it live, and the audience, while of a considerable size, had nothing on the numbers present right now. The same could be said for the qualifications just a few days ago. Payson and Becca had competed in subdivision 1, together with twelve other gymnasts without teams and Brazil, which guaranteed that none of the big gymnastics countries where watching.

The organizers gave the sign to go in, and Sasha followed the other coaches of the top six gymnasts as they headed for vault. He had to admit that it was strange to once again be on the floor with Marty Walsh, although this time as coaches.

"Never thought I would see you here." The man he had once called a friend whispered to him, as the girls lined up to greet the audience and the judges.

Sasha snorted. "Never say never." He simply stated, turning around to greet his girls as they came down from the podium.

He looked them in the eyes and was satisfied to see them focused and determined.

"Alright. Becca, get to the stairs, you're up second. Pay, you're fourth, so keep warm. You know the drill."

Payson nodded, as she kept moving in her jacket, obviously visualizing her vault.

Sasha followed Becca into the podium as soon as Kelly Parker was done, making sure the springboard and mat were positioned exactly right.

The vaults went as expected. The American had always been good vaulters, and Payson the best of them. Becca came in in fifth, which was not bad considering that was her worst event.

He was not worried about Payson at all. She was rock solid, completely ignoring the side looks that Cruz was sending her way. No Payson would have no problems. She was leagues away from everyone else.

Becca on the other hand, was a different story. The second through fifth qualifiers were too close to each other to make any predictions.

Two years ago, the Chinese had been smugly showing off Ghengi Cho's prowess, but now the joke was on them. Two years was an eternity in the world of gymnastics and, as anyone with any sense had expected, many other gymnasts had leveled up.

Bars also went as expected. That was the Keelers strong point, but so was Kelly Parker's. At the end of the second rotation, Payson was firmly in first, followed by Kelly Parker, while Becca was fourth. Ghengi Cho was hanging on to third, with the sole Russian in fifth. Kaylie Cruz had had an unfortunate routine, with several mistakes, dumping her into sixth.

Sasha took a deep breath, looking over the girls to make sure they were fine and that they didn't need a distraction. Seeing Becca mimic her Beam routine on a line on the floor, he dug through her bag for her headphones, so he could have her floor music ready the moment she came out. It would help her focus during the time she would have to wait. He spied Payson's already on top of her own bag, ready to go.

The beam was not known as the event that could make, or break you, for nothing. And that was never as evident as in these Olympics. Payson was on first and completely killed it. Every line extended, every step, every tumble, every turn. Everything was perfect without the slightest hesitation, and Sasha had no idea how the judges could possibly find anything to deduct.

He gave her a high five as she put on her headphones, turning her back to the scoring board and prepping for floor.

When the crowd suddenly roared, Payson didn't even twitch. It said something to her experience as an athlete, because of all the top six gymnasts, only Kelly Parker and Ivanka Kirilenko had refrained from looking around for the cause, and so they were the only too who didn't notice the very flashy 16.47 on the scoring board. The scoring board that also stated that Payson had just received an amazing 9.97 for her execution score.

The reactions couldn't be more different. Becca raised her hand to fist bump him, while thankfully resisting doing the same to her sister. While Ghengi Cho, who was next up for beam basically lost all the color on her face. And so had Marty's athlete, whom he was now trying to calm down.

The effect of Payson's score on the Chinese girl was noticeable from the moment that Cho stepped on the beam. The girl must have immediately understood that the gold medal was completely impossible, and that had probably thrown her off her game, and _out_ of the beam.

The scores were low, and with that the young girl unfortunately guaranteed that she would not get any medal. He couldn't see Parker or Kirilenko having a mistake like that. Or Becca, even

He was right. The Russian and American both had solid performances. So had Becca, who showed why she had qualified fourth for the beam final, bringing herself to third, just two tenths of a point lower than Kelly Parker.

Kaylie Cruz was another story. The girl had probably seen an opening, with Cho's fall and her own good scores on floor, it would have been possible to get a bronze if she had just a slightly higher start value.

He could see Marty shake his head as Kaylie obviously added an unplanned skill, and promptly flayed her arms and legs around, fighting to stay on the beam. She managed it, but the tenths lost in execution would certainly not be worth the difficulty value.

Sasha took a deep breath. Just floor left, and Becca was one of the first up.

Kylie Cruz had a nice routine, but it wouldn't be enough for a medal. In fact, Ghengi Cho would probably pass her soon.

Then came Becca. She was a great performer. She had a confidence and sassiness that was endearing in a naive and sweat way.

Becca passed to first place, temporarily, but there were still four others to go.

Ivanka Kirilenko was good, but it wasn't enough to pass Becca's overall score. Then came Ghengi Cho. Floor was not her specialty, and that put her behind Kirilenko, prompting Becca to squeal in excitement, with the knowledge that the bronze was now in her grasp.

Payson was next, and her beautiful routine, that combined power with grace made the crowd scream in delight.

As she came down from the podium, he opened his arms for a hug, and got a kiss on the lips instead, making the crowd go wild once more.

"You're in first Becca! Yes! That's awesome!" Payson screamed, delighted, as she hugged her sister after finally looking up at the scoring board.

Becca smiled back. "Not for long. You'll pass me in about a minute"

And so she did. With the highest floor score of the day, Payson Keeler guaranteed herself the silver medal, by going into first place with one gymnast to go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to 'brookletp', 'Blah678' and the guest who reviewed last chapter!**

 **This is the second to last chapter, hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven – August 2012

XI

As Kelly Parker climbed the stairs that led to the floor podium, she couldn't help but remember how she got there.

Injuries, surgeries, highs and lows. She had faced them all, always crawling back to the top. And always, since they were both Juniors, there had been someone right there, fighting tooth and nail for that spot.

Keeler and she had been rivals, but never enemies, oh no. They had respected each other too much for that. The girl with the broken foot, and the one with the crooked back.

Payson's fall had affected her in a very deep way. Suddenly her shadow, her mirror was no longer there, and there was no one to fill that place.

Cruz might have won that night at Nationals, but she had no champions spirit. She was naive and expected things to fall at her feet, and as soon as she understood what it actually took to be on top, she had folded like Kelly had always believed she would.

No words could describe Kelly's frustration at the NGO, and especially at Ellen Beals. That Bitch should watch her back, because she would have many things coming her way.

No mater though. Payson was here, and once again, their batle was raging, this time on the biggest stage in their lives. And even though her chances of grabbing the gold were incredibly small, there was no chance in hell that she was coming behind anyone but her arch-rival.

Falling into her starting pose, Kelly smiled prettily, but narrowed her eyes in concentration.

This was her time.

* * *

Kelly Parker was on fire. There was no other way to describe it. She was hitting all her skills. Two of her floor passes had already been completed, and she had stuck both of them.

Becca couldn't help but smile slightly. There was a reason why Kelly Parker had stood so many years on top of US gymnastics.

Forty seconds later, it was over, and Becca knew she didn't have to look at the results.

She nudged Payson slightly with her elbow, whispering. "Looks like your duel is still on. One two once again." At Payson's frown, Becca shook her head chuckling. "Who cares Pay! We're both Olympic medalist!"

Kelly Parker's score came out, and Becca and Payson hugged, tears of joy falling down their faces

* * *

As Payson stood, head tall as she watched the Olympic Flag raise in the arena, she could feel a drop falling down her cheek.

It was not the flag she had always dreamed of, but it didn't take away from her pride. She was an Olympic Gold medalist. To her right stood the one she had always secretly believed would be there, someone she had respected as a rival, even though they always bickered with each other.

And to her left, someone whom before her injury she had never even imagined there, but now couldn't think of in any other place. She looked down towards her and Becca smiled back at her, her own tears falling down her face.

* * *

"I think my sister is in love with you" Payson said, 4 days later.

"Ohh, and what made the littlest Keeler fall for my charms?"

"Your scandalous interview for NBC. What else?"

The devil horned girl laughed.

"You can't imagine how much that interview has done for my career." Kelly adopted a tearful look and said in a mournfully voice. "I can't believe they made all those awful things up just because they had a grudge against the British coaches! How could they keep from our country the chance for so many medals!" She brushed a fake tear away, and just like that her smirk was back on. "Seriously Keeler, you've just given credence to my words. Another gold yesterday and one more today?! Geez leave something for the rest of us, will you?"

Payson snorted. "You wish!"

Kelly and she had just come out from the vault podium with bronze and gold, Kelly having been beaten by a mentally recovered Ghengi Cho, and were now on the corridor leading back into the stands, to watch the men's p-bars.

"Look out for Tanner. She has been eyeing that beam for a long time" Kelly said in way of goodbye, waving and making her way towards the rest of the American contingent.

Payson nodded and went up to join Sasha and Becca.

"Let me see it!" Her sister gushed, grubbing at her bag to see the golden disk.

"Congrats" Sasha said again. He had come up to the stands to see her receive her third gold of the Games.

She smiled and pulled up for a kiss.

The sound of a camera going off brought them out of their own little world to see Becca taking pictures of her medal from all angles.

"Isn't it basically the same as the others?" Sasha asked, his face showing his curiosity.

Becca shrugged. "I'm gonna make a montage of all the medals for our vlog. Together we have all three colors!"

Payson chuckled, before turning her attention to the events on the floor.

It was true. Yesterday on Bars final, Becca had won herself the silver, edging out Kelly who won the bronze.

Tomorrow would be beam and floor final, and Becca would have another chance to try to get a tri-colored set for herself.

* * *

Payson smiled and shook Ghengi Cho's hand, before moving to the silver medal position to shake Lauren's and climbing up to the central position.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. It was her fourth medal. Her fourth gold. It was almost over.

Opening her eyes, she accepted the bouquet offered to her and waved to the crowd. Everything was almost coming to a close

* * *

Sasha smiled, as he clapped along with the crowd for the first female ever gymnast, man or woman, to sweep the individual competition.

His girls had done well. Payson couldn't possibly have done better, and Becca had proved herself by winning a bronze and a silver, which was amazing, considering the competition.

Everyone in the world was talking about them. Payson was also the first IOA to win a gold medal, and that had helped to fuel the various articles about the Keeler sisters.

He smirked slightly. He couldn't wait to see how far Ellen Beals would fall.

* * *

"And here are the headlines for today's papers:

'How far goes the corruption that kept the Keeler sisters from competing for the USA?'

'The reason for the scandal! Kelly Parker announces that Ellen Beals had a vendetta against British coaches Sasha Belov and Nicolai Ballan!'

'Payson Keeler makes history by sweeping the individual medals!'

'Did Ellen Beals use the Keeler sisters to grab power in the NGO?'

'On her own, Payson Keeler wins more medals than all the other US gymnasts combined!'

'All the lies and manipulations in the NGO reports about the Keelers!'

'Who will pay the price in the biggest sports scandal in history?'

* * *

Official Standings of Women's Gymnastics: All-Around

1 – Payson Keeler (IOA)

2 – Kelly Parker (USA)

3 – Rebecca Keeler (IOA)

4 – Ivanka Kirilenko (RUS)

5 – Ghengi Cho (CHN)

6 – Kaylie Cruz (USA)

7 – Daria Laga (ROM)

8 – Maria Chumakova (RUS)

* * *

Official Standings of Women's Gymnastics: Vault

1 – Payson Keeler (IOA)

2 – Kelly Parker (USA)

3 – Ghengi Cho (CHN)

4 – Maria Gila (ROU)

5 – Fa Jin (CHN)

6 – Kate Drum (CHE)

7 – Laura Fabian (BEL)

8 – Valerie Bergerack (FRA)

* * *

Official Standings of Women's Gymnastics: Uneven Bars

1 – Payson Keeler (IOA)

2 – Rebbeca Keeler (IOA)

3 – Kelly Parker (USA)

4 – Tian Lelim (CHN)

5 – Kate Lincoln (UK)

6 – Svetlana Naria (RUS)

7 – Yuri Nakamura (JPN)

8 – Emily Kmetko (USA)

* * *

Official Standings of Women's Gymnastics: Balance Beam

1 – Payson Keeler (IOA)

2 – Lauren Tanner (USA)

3 – Ivanka Kirilenko (RUS)

4 – Rebbeca Keeler (IOA)

5 – Meghan Scott (CAN)

6 – Lena Habe (NLD)

7 – Tatiana Jorge (BRA)

8 – Kaylie Cruz (USA)

* * *

Official Standings of Women's Gymnastics: Floor

1 – Payson Keeler (IOA)

2 – Lauren Tanner (USA)

3 – Ivanka Kirilenko (RUS)

4 – Rebbeca Keeler (IOA)

5 – Kaylie Cruz (USA)

6 – Lena Habe (NLD)

7 – Libby Martin (UK)

8 – Fabia Vanetti (ITA)


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Chapter! Hope you enjoyed this journey :)**

 **Thank you to 'brookletp' and 'Heroine1234' for the reviews of last chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Epilogue – August to September 2012

XII

"And that folks, was Kelly Parker on the Keeler sisters banishment and suspension from the NGO." The news anchor turned to her left, prompting the camera to zoom in on the invited commentators. "With us tonight is Jake Gallen, specialist on sport law, and Nelly Chen, sports analyst. Now that the artistic gymnastics in the Olympic games are over, what do you make of this mess Jake?

"It truly is a mess, Bob. The truth of the matter is that the NGO had no concrete evidence to keep those girls from the national competitions. The reasons they gave were flimsy, at best, and a lot of the evidence was manipulated to look a certain way." The man shook his head. "What we know now is that most of that evidence was provided by National team coordinator, Ellen Beals, and it was made to portray the girls as liars and unpatriotic, so that they would be left out of the competitions that would allow them to qualify for the national team." The man raised up a sheet of paper. "They even state that Rebecca Keeler made unpatriotic statements on her video blog, and let me tell you I watched every single one of those videos and there was nothing, and I repeat, absolutely nothing, that could be perceived as unpatriotic in any of them."

The woman beside him nodded. "That is right. Both the FIG and the IOC indicated that the NGO reports were full of holes and inconsistencies, and even stated that some of the NGO statements bordered on censure, but not even that made them back out."

"What about the USOC. Shouldn't the Keeler sisters have gone there first Nelly?"

The women nodded once again. "That is actually the problem, because they did. They went to the USOC, and what did they do? They basically gave a slap in the wrist of the NGO and ignored the issue."

Bob grimaced. "So, the USOC is also responsible for this fiasco?"

"Absolutely" The two commentators said.

"I think this is a lesson for both the NGO and the USOC." Nelly stated, pushing her glasses back up her nose. "This is a time when everyone can find everything through social media. Everyone can make their voices be heard. And the Keeler sisters decided they wouldn't be silenced and went through all the channels until they found the one open door."

"We can certainly not fault them for going to the IOC. They were completely in the right."

"What about the allegations of being unpatriotic?"

"There is nothing unpatriotic about representing the Olympic Rings. If they had taken the FIG proposal and asked for UK citizenship, now them we could talk about patriotism. But they said it all in their video, they are Americans."

"So, what happens now?"

"I expect the NGO, and Miss Ellen Beals to have a lot to answer to in the next few weeks."

* * *

"So, Payson, Becca, tell us about your plans for the future. Are you going for 2016, this time with the US team?" The show host asked, making the attending crowd roar in excitement.

Payson chuckled. "Honestly, I don't know yet." She gave a smile to the audience before continuing. "I'm definitely going to take some time off, to just relax and maybe travel a bit. And then we will see. I will definitely consider the possibility of a comeback, but I have no guarantees. It will all depend on how my body feels at the time."

"I think I'll stay for 2016." Becca announced, prompting the crowd to applaud. "I feel like there is still something more to be done, so if I'm reinstated, I hope to be there in the US for the next national championship."

"Well, you heard it folks on the other side of the Atlantic! It's up to you now!" the host joked.

* * *

'NGO fires Ellen Beals. Marcus Kane gives announcement'

'Becca Keeler wants to represent the US in 2016!'

'Breaking News: Payson and Rebecca Keeler reinstated as US Athletes. Is it too late?'

'Spotted: Payson Keeler strolling hand in hand with her beau, Sasha Belov, as they visit the Roman Coliseum'

'Kelly Parker talks about her time out to recover from her knee injury, and her hopes to reach the 2016 team: "I hope me and Payson can come 1-2 again, only reversed!"'

'Take a look at the summary of Ellen Beals hearing.'

'Payson Keeler nominated for female athlete of the year!'

'Watch on ESPN: 'Fighting for the Rings' – The struggle of two sisters to reach the dream of a lifetime!'

* * *

"And the winner of the Athlete of the year award is... Payson Keeler!"

Payson smiled as the crowd clapped, giving Sasha a kiss in celebration, before climbing up the steps to receive her price.

"Thank you everyone, thank you!" She said, looking down to the heavy object in her hands. "Although I want to thank all the coaches I had in my life and my family and my parents who are no longer with us, there is something more important that I feel I should say. To every person, athlete or not, I want to tell you this: 'For as many doors that are slammed in your face as you try to reach your dreams, for as many stones that people throw at you, there will always be a door opened by someone that believes you can make it. So just find that person, and that door, and believe in yourself. And most importantly, don't give up! Giving up is easy. The difficult thing to do is to keep going. But it is always worth it. Never doubt that.'

And with that, she bowed in thanks and left the stage, to a standing ovation.


End file.
